


【翻译】upon my liar's chair

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: 'cause I know it will be, (we'll see what happens later got my fingers crossed), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Milt is kind of a sarcastic asshole behind his polite exterior isn’t he, Relationship Is Hard, a little bit more dramatic than the original, and once again, canon compliant up to episode 1.08, trash queen of small fandoms, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你有点像只斗牛犬，你知道吗？”Milt在自己没那么宽容的某个时刻告诉他。“你就直对颈动脉，用牙齿咬住你的猎物的喉咙，并不松口，直到你触到底端。就只是挖掘，挖掘，挖掘——”嗯，Milt不能让他随便到处挖掘。他给Russ留了一条他制造的轨迹让他研究。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】upon my liar's chair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [upon my liar's chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894619) by [Lessandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessandra/pseuds/Lessandra). 



> 作者的notes：  
> 一方面，我有些犹豫，不想发表这个，因为当最后无可避免地被官方打脸，我可能会想把这篇文章吞回去，让它变得更符合原著一点。另一方面，我又不想不发表然后感到遗憾。所以，这就是了。
> 
> 译者的notes：  
> 万语千言说不尽我有多么喜欢这篇文，喜欢它的每个细节，喜欢它的每个发展脉络，喜欢它的每个生动的画面感，所以打鸡血翻译出来。BTW：[我的汤](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jacintatveit) 欢迎勾搭：）  
> 注解是我加的，并非出自原作者，方便大家理解。这篇文走原剧路线，剧情大致是101-108，除了有提到剧中的案子，更多的是一种案子之余的补白。

有些时候，在Battle Creek就像，做了大半辈子的最新款智能手机，却突然被弄成了计算器。这个职位有很多东西都是Milt私下里很嫌弃的——倒不是说他有表现出来过。

“你是什么啊，出生在挂着七块马蹄铁[1]的房子里吗？”Russ对他抱怨。

这不是个实实在在的问题，更多像随口说出的攻击，但Milt仍然充满疑问地抬起眉毛。“你说什么？”

“没有人那么 ** _幸运_** 。”Russ控诉道，主要是因为他们正主导着的案子，他还在追捕中而Milt已经抓住了罪犯。

他并没感觉到呆在这里很幸运。毕竟很难忘记之前发生的事情。

“我不相信运气。”他认真地陈述。“我相信努力工作会有收获。”他坦然地看着Russ，假装没看到这样自认优越的气度带来的影响——这只是为了让对方生气。

Russ看着他的眼神就像他是个傻子。Milt不知道为什么，但这让他感觉心情愉快。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“我讨厌你家。”Russ指出这一点时，Milt正又一次把他的安全屋提供给目击证人住。

Milt还住在这儿——“ ** _暂时的_** ”，当然。以他们搞砸了的惯例来看，感觉像家里有了客人。

“这儿不是我家。”他坚称，尽管此时这一点颇具争议。

“所以我讨厌这儿——因为这儿就是个 ** _仓库_** ！”Russ环顾着洁白的墙，根本没有彰显出任何主人的个性。“住在这儿的就像一具尸体，就像根本 ** _没人_** 住在这儿似的。你就睡在你的一个箱子里吗？你是不是拔出你的记忆卡关机来着？”

“这只是应急的。”Milt说。或许住在这儿可能和拒绝给自己舒适的环境有关，这想法感觉挺合适的。他从来没逃脱过内心自责的惩罚。

“说真的你到底有没有准备搬离这儿？”Russ问，审视着他。

Milt转过头，锐利地看着他。“我大部分东西都还在底特律，储藏着。我反正也没有什么需要拆包的东西。”他不想向Russ解释他自己，但这话听起来还是颇有防卫性，像是借口。或许比他表达的意思更能透露出一些讯息。

Russ似乎得出了同样的结论。“嗯，至少你没真的计划呆在这儿。”他说，“很高兴知道这点。”

 

 

~***~

 

 

看着市长和他的哥哥[2]，Milt几乎告诉Russ是什么让他来到Battle Creek。关乎徒劳无功的任务，关乎爱着你不该爱的人，善意的谎言，事态严重。但他不知道应该怎么开口说这事，最终聪明地决定不要尝试这么做。

他好像有半辈子那么久都没有过一个真正的朋友了。

 

 

~***~

 

 

Milt非常确定，在Battle Creek，凭借着他的长相，他得到了喜爱、欢迎和接纳。或许还没被局长接纳，他怀疑，但她非常礼貌，而且不怎么有好奇心探究，只是感谢他的到来为她带来了许多便利，并不会去寻找牵动他的绳索。

Russ Agnew却相反。这个人没有管理整个部门的前瞻性。他确实拥有的是值得羡慕的、单纯直接的坚持。Milt只用不到五分钟时间就意识到，他得盯着点，看看他的这点坚持会把他引向何方。

“你有点像只斗牛犬，你知道吗？”Milt在自己没那么宽容的某个时刻告诉他。

他试着养Cookie，但她的反应却是拒绝他手指的触碰，反而跑到Russ腿上坐着。他们两个假装在谈论手头的案子。正如以往经常发生的那样，他们并不真的在讨论。

“你就直对颈动脉，用牙齿咬住你的猎物的喉咙，并不松口，直到你触到底端。就只是挖掘，挖掘，挖掘——”嗯，Milt不能让他随便到处挖掘。他给Russ留了一条他制造的轨迹让他研究。“你不放开你的猎物。”

（这让他成为了一个很棒的侦探，也成了Milt身边的一根刺。）

“ ** _猎物_** ，是吗？”Russ给了他一个鄙视的、被逗笑的表情。“真好笑，从你嘴里说出来。”

“为什么？”他防卫性地回复。“我让你想到什么了？”

“豺狼。”Russ故意讽刺他，拉扯着Cookie的耳朵，粗糙地逗弄。Milt看着他的手。Russ上周追嫌犯的时候被玻璃划伤了手；他的手很好看。“虽然我 ** _现在_** 特别想说‘ ** _最优良的混蛋_** ’。”

Milt翻了个白眼。那张嘴里说出的话倒是不怎么好听。“为什么是豺狼？”他问。忽略了后一句。

“因为在美国的民间传说里它就是个骗子，你也是个该死的骗子。”

Milt如此地困惑，以至于忘记了被冒犯的事。他盯着Russ看了足够长的时间，直到这个男人生气地慌乱起来，开始紧张地挠着脖子。

“是——呃，Holly说的。”他咕哝说。“我可能——提到过你就像个邪恶的大灰狼，她说如果我真的想找个合适的词汇来比较的话，应该说是豺狼。你知道她对智力竞赛有多拿手。”

Milt确实知道：她太好了根本不该呆在这个镇上。“是丛林狼。实际上。”他大声更正。“丛林狼才是民间传说里的骗子。”

“哈。”Russ对他的错误丝毫不感觉惭愧。“唔，但豺狼（jackal）和白痴（jackass）押韵。所以。反正。就这样。”他起身，Cookie开心地喘起气来，很高兴可以动一动了。

“那——这——”Milt没能找到反驳的话，只能停在半途，自言自语道：“这根本没意义。”

“啊哈，随便啦。”Russ侧身避开他走开。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“所以，你就像，那个，Fraser警探？”Russ审视地看着Milt。他用一种很挑衅的语气说这话。

Milt正开车带他去犯罪现场。他把目光从前方道路上移开，给了Russ颇为困惑的一瞥。“Fraser探员并不是个警探。”

“不是说那只 _ **狗**_ ，你个傻瓜。 ** _Benton_** Fraser？”

Milt快速看了Russ一眼。“我不知道那是谁。”他干巴巴地承认。

“那是——你不？——哈。忘了它吧。那是个——电视剧， ** _正_** ——[3]”他恼火地说，提高了声音，“重点是！他最终驻扎在那个地方了因为他的上司里面没有人想要他。”Russ胜利地看着Milt，他挑衅的点终于表达出来了。“我打赌你也是个让人难以忍受的混蛋。”

“哈。”Milt思考着。“不过他是个主角吧应该，我猜？”他最终问。

“嗯？”

“所以他的角色的缺点反而让他变得非常有 ** _吸引力_** ？”Milt的表情没变，不过他上挑的眉毛反映出他心里正偷笑，Russ很肯定。

“闭嘴。”Russ动了动，更深地陷到椅子里，非常希望他们已经到了，这样他就能充满戏剧性地摔上车门。

 

 

~***~

 

 

要是Russ和别人说的话，他们肯定不会信他，肯定觉得他只是在表现得像个混蛋。但Milt才是真正的混蛋。那种非常隐晦的混蛋，如此真诚地表达尖酸刻薄的评论，以至于Russ似乎是唯一一个能发现他在说瞎话胡话的人。

‘ ** _我不觉得你有那么悲观_** 。’他皱着眉自言自语。还有那该死的伪装的微笑。混蛋。

“为什么他们不干脆把他送到该死的南极洲呢？”Russ大声抱怨道，并没有特别地对谁说，他只是有 ** _一半_** 玩笑的意思。“为什么要叫 ** _我们_** 来忍受他？”

“对。”Jacocks拖长了声音说。“质谱仪，NSA数据库，数字信息犯罪记录板，我真是感觉好不方便哦。”她生气地瞥了他一眼，希望他能别再这么抱怨Milt Chamberlain。

“理论上，你不能把某人遣送到南极洲，我不觉得能。”Font说。“他们只接受志愿者。”Russ难以置信地瞪着他，他的朋友别扭地耸耸肩。“啊，太在意细节了。”

“那，或许某些人应该把他当志愿者给送过去！”Russ讽刺地说。

当然，说到谁谁就到，Milt就在此时此刻进门了。“Hey，大家。你们在讨论啥呢？”他的笑容都要灿烂到把他的脸颊给割裂了，但他当然 ** _完全_** 知道他们在谈什么了——或许是因为Font可怕的扑克脸，或许他只是希望人们一直都在谈论他，就好像他自以为是这该死的宇宙中心似的。

“Hey，Milt。”他回击。“你会考虑去南极洲吗？”

Milt盯着他，意识到这话可能存在陷阱。“为什么？”他缓慢地说。“南极洲有什么？”

“我不知道。某些东西吧肯定？你哪里需要哪里跑嘛，是吧？我想南极McMurdo的企鹅肯定 ** _超级_** 需要你去鼓吹环保。”

Milt放松了些许。“不用担心。他们已经被南极科考队保护着了。还有IUCN[4]。我不觉得FBI跟这个有关。”

他又露出那黄金男孩一般的笑容，办公室里的其他人都责备地看着Russ。他咬着牙狠狠瞪了Milt一眼。

Milt就算回击他的讽刺都是好的，用 ** _讽刺_** 的语气。而不是现在这样，无辜地睁大眼睛，用他最无能为力和毫无防备的语气。好像他就是Battle Creek困惑的圣人，守护神。好像那一秒他还 ** _真考虑_** 过企鹅的命运，而且超真诚的。好像他真的，内心深处，超级 ** _正派_** 。好像他完全没把Russ的讽刺评论放在心上。Russ知道才不是呢。而Milt也知道他知道这点。

这次还是搞得自己才是混蛋的那个似的。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“我又想起一个了。你是Dana Scully。”

“ ** _什么_** ？”Milt瞪着他，这立刻困惑而愤怒的表情奇怪地、莫名地让他感觉很开心，哪怕是他们在说着如此无聊又无关紧要的事情。“ ** _为什么_** ？！”

“她讨厌被派去查X档案。这是个惩罚。对于她，”Russ指着Milt，“ _ **和**_ Mulder，都是惩罚。”他指着自己。[5]

“为什么我不是Mulder？”Milt问，看起来更像是糊涂而不是被激怒。“他不才是那个被惩罚的人吗？”

“因为，”Russ耸肩，就像这很明显似的。“我才是那个英俊潇洒看穿事实的人。你只是个暴躁的家伙，被派过来让我的生活变得无比痛苦。”

 

 

~***~

 

 

Niblet和Funkhauser都把Milt的email加到了全办公室群发邮件的目录里。真是挺考虑周全的。收件箱里蹦出一条讯息，Milt动了动，当他看到里面的照片时差点把咖啡喷到鼻子里。

单身聚会还真棒。红色挺衬Russ的。

大部分照片都挺糊的，看起来是喝醉了拿不稳手机，不过有几张特别清晰。内心交战一阵以后，Milt把它们都存到他的内部硬盘上——虽然从眼前移开了，脑子里还留着那副景象。

 

 

~***~

 

 

有时候，案子简直烂透了——这就是法律的执行。

Karen Reed死了，因为她生活中根本没人关心她身上到底发生什么了。他们花了三天时间调查他杀，最后法医Meredith却判定是自杀。根本都没人在乎到去杀她的地步。根本都没人知道，她那么绝望，感觉如此不受重视而最终自杀。

“你不想来吗？——是的，女士，我理解，但是——对，对。”Russ试图在和这女孩姑姑的电话里问出点什么来，最终放弃了，不管她说什么就只是含糊地答应着。挂了电话，他摔了好几次，话筒没断简直是奇迹。

他严肃地说：“他们不想来确认尸体。”

办公室里已经闷闷不乐的气氛变得更加低沉。

“我会给葬礼付钱的。”Milt在这气氛紧绷的一刻过后这样说道。Russ生气地看着他，并不是对他生气、或者让他难堪，头一回。“你们瞧，过去三天里，我们已经比她人生中的任何人都要了解她了。”他说。“或许，也就通过葬礼，对她表达我们最后的尊敬。”他询问地看着Guziewicz。就算她说不，他可能还是要继续这么做，不过他还是希望和这位局长维持良好关系。

葬礼感觉像是结束。

葬礼后，Russ感谢了他，感谢的话说得无比顺溜。Milt对他微笑了一下——一个微小的、拘谨的表情，不是他惯常的那种喜悦方式——Milt开始猜想或许，偶尔，Russ并不讨厌他。

 

 

~***~

 

 

Milt会说，他和Russ就是具有讽刺意味的对立体。

（这个形容在他们喝了许多杯以后出现在他脑海里——Russ试图灌醉他，问他为何在Battle Creek，而Milt试图维持和他的平衡，保持清醒，以避免灾难性的事情发生。Russ的手很快给他们的杯子里都满上酒，以不同寻常的频率拍着他的后背。他的手还是很好看。）

Russ就像是扎在脖子上的不讨人喜欢的刺。但Milt从外部观察着Battle Creek警局的生态，看着其他人呻吟批评抱怨，却仍然 ** _喜爱_** 他。Russ不知怎么还是觉得自己不够好，继续偷偷地看着Holly，什么也不说。

Milt和人相处得很好。Milt是你想要交朋友的那种人。他也是随时与你保持一臂距离的那种人。因为他像相信太阳打东边升起一样确信，他并不被人们 ** _喜欢_** 着。当你离他足够近的时候就会发现，他身上并没有什么是值得 ** _被_** 喜欢的。

他来到Battle Creek，底特律没有人想念他。他接到过一个电话：只是因为他忘记取消和牙医的预约。

Russ打从一开始就公开责难的行为很新鲜，很让他焦虑，很让他困惑，更是个挑战。这是 ** _全新_** 的。Milt调出他的档案，要求他做自己的搭档，试图解构他的生活，想知道怎么样才能让他停止问那些Milt不想回答的问题。他一直想知道，他们的关系最后会发展成什么样。

Russ并不相信Milt说的绝大多数话，甚至根本不相信，就算Russ不当一个好警察不是一个好人，Milt也能喜欢他，这个事实。

他们还真是一对。

 

 

~***~

 

 

考虑到Milt时不时出现在本地报纸的头版，让他卧底的主意在Russ看来简直是难以置信地蠢。Milt呢，却一如既往地，天真地确信，从怀俄明新来的人完全不认识他，或者根本不看Battle Creek的新闻。而且，他太忙于浪费FBI资源，为自己设定完美无缺的伪装，而这伪装就只用几天吧。有时候Russ觉得Milt就像个喜欢玩玩具城堡的孩子，现在开始把生活当城堡玩了。

“你租了个豪宅？”他面无表情地问。

Milt似乎对于自己自傲的新高度感到非常愉悦。“要么搞大它要么被搞回家，是吧？”

“请告诉我你没有计划留着它。”Russ痛苦的表情看起来几乎是恳求了。“我不——就只是——你不是吧。是吗？”

Milt喜悦的神情消失了，平静地凝视着Russ。“我要一个豪宅来干嘛呢，Russel？”

“你 ** _字面意义上_** 是衔着银汤匙出世的好吧。你干嘛 ** _不想_** 回到丝绸做的毯子和大理石做的马桶那儿呢？”

出于某种原因，Milt哼了一声。“我是有手段和资源。”他同意道。“可我不是疯子。我在这么大的房子里能呆多久不无聊呢？我干嘛会想要一栋多于两个卧室的房子？”

“你干嘛想要两间卧室呢？你反正可以住在箱子什么的，是吧？”

问题是，不管他说什么，Milt看起来在豪宅里都挺自在的；就像他知道在这毫无感情的奢侈品中间是怎么就像在家里那么自在。就像他在人生中压根没工作过一天——这一点Russ必须承认不是真的，Milt在工作中注重细节得都烦人了。

这只是让Russ感觉更难受了：因为这对Milt来说太容易了，这样改变自己，进入和离开某种环境，仿佛自然的变色龙。或许他确实是卧底的最佳人选。这让Russ怀疑Milt Chamberlain身上到底有多少是小心翼翼建筑起来的谎言。

 

 

~***~

 

 

比较好的日子里，Goose允许他尽可能久地不让Milt参与他的调查。

（这家伙还是能找到借口加入案子，不过还是有极短的时间，能让Russ做他最擅长的事情，这就像Milt Chamberlain从未来过Battle Creek。还是 ** _不完全_** 一样：Russ时时刻刻都准备好这人就这么出现，然后再无宁日。）

比较糟的日子里，Goose坚持让他们合作。

例如说，找到底特律黑帮侄子的尸体，还被移动了两次？这日子 ** _糟透了_** 。

“别说出来。”他恳求，吸着鼻子。

她露出一个嘲讽的、被逗笑的表情，说出来了。“我想我们需要让Milt帮个忙。”

“ ** _帮个忙_** ？你在逗我吗，你就不能换个好点的说法吗？你想身边有个恶魔的时候把灵魂卖给他是吗？”

“别这么夸张，Russ。FBI对于黑帮的问题很有心得，他们会调查出答案的。幸运的是，他们的办公室，哦，就在那里哦，离我们都还没有三十英尺远。”

“不不，没门。”

“Russ。我压根不知道为啥Chamberlain探员会喜欢你——或许他还挺享受这种惩罚的——”

“哦，哈哈。”Russ做了个鬼脸。

“——不过他 ** _确实_** 喜欢你。”她继续说，没被打断。“所以责任落到你肩上了。过去照你的局长告诉你的做。通讯官。”

走出她的办公室，Russ能感觉到骨子里的不爽。

透过玻璃，他却看到Milt的椅子空着。毫无疑问，已经跑去调查案子了，根本没等着邀请。Russ有点偏见地想，不过还是走进了他办公室。

“他不在。”桌前的女孩平板地说，根本都没抬头看他。

“嗯，不开玩笑。他在哪儿？”

听到他的声音，她抬起头，总算给了他一点注意力了。“警探。他请事假了。”

Russ怀疑地看着空椅子，仿佛Milt突然在一阵烟雾中在那儿出现了似的。对Russ来说，他并不像个会请假的人，除非他有个脑部肿瘤要死了什么的。或许就算那样他也不会请假的。

“你叫什么？”他询问那女孩。

她充满怀疑地看着他。“Christine。”她冷淡地说。

“Christine。”他点点头，带着突然的亲近感靠上她的桌子，至少他希望这看起来挺亲近的。“所以……你和Milt。”她给了他尖锐、警告的一个瞪视，他挥挥手。“不是那个意思。我是说，你们俩，聊过天吗？你了解这人吗？”

“我甚至都不是直接被他雇用的。我都怀疑他是否知道我的名字。”

“哦，他知道的。”他反驳了这点。她又露出尖锐的表情，Russ嘲弄地说。“这是他的超能力什么的。他总是知道漂亮女孩的名字。不管怎么说吧。所以。我猜，你根本不知道他为什么来Battle Creek？”

“你很擅长猜想。”她说。

“或许你能问问他？”

“或许我能保住自己的工作？”她礼貌地假笑道，他哼了一声：她伪装自己态度的技巧根本不如Milt那么完美。不过再一想，或许她根本没想伪装。“就这样吗？你需要他的家庭住址吗？联系方式？”

“不，没事了。”反正那也不可能是真的。

他开车去Milt的安全屋，砰砰地敲门，出于某种原因并没有给他打电话确认他是否在那儿。或许是以此作为一个大力抨击Milt的附加原因，不过他已经能勾画出对话会怎样进行了：

**_‘我到处找你。我是什么啊，给你跑腿的吗？’_ **

**_‘Russ，我有手机。就在我口袋里。你可以打电话。’_ **

或许他真的挺讨厌科技的。

门开了，Milt站在他面前，看起来一点都不居家。还是穿着充满光泽的西装，还是系着领带，甚至系着袖扣。他本打算进去，却在最后一分钟改变主意。

“你穿着这种两件套睡觉吗？”Russ做了个鬼脸。“领带是不是从你喉结上长出来的啊？”

Milt的眉毛挑到发际线附近。“你好，Russ。”他说。

“你看起来根本没有病容。”

“我请的是事假，不是病假。”Milt回答，看上去仍然困惑。

“唔，那假期结束啦。我们接了个案子，底特律的黑帮或许与此有关。我们需要你的FBI技巧查案。”他又一次从头到脚地审视Milt。“我本想说穿好衣服不过——”

Milt挥挥手，了然地点头。“好吧，我去拿东西。”他回到房间里，很快拿了公事包出来，抚平他那该死的领带。“走吧。”

“就这样吗？这到底是哪门子事假啊？”

Milt站得足够近，能够俯视他。这让他看起来更加令人气恼地屈尊降贵，尤其是他还说：“一个让我宁可忙于工作的事假。”

他走在前面，Russ怀疑地盯着他的后背。“到底是什么才可能让 ** _你_** 这样的人生气？”他跟着Milt出去。“哦。等等。你才不会告诉我呢。”

“你知道，你总是犯那个错误。”Milt回嘴说，仿佛是为了反驳他。

“嗯？是什么呢？”

“你总是认为我挺幸运的。”Milt继续看着前方。“我知道为什么。我出生在摩纳哥，有个显贵的童年，到处旅行，认识不同的人。我有份好工作，还有这些技术，还有资助——”

“到底还有没有‘ ** _但是_** ’啦？还是说你只是在显摆？”Russ打断他，收紧下巴。

“你一直忽略的事情，Russ，就是这并不是运气。”

“如果你再说什么辛苦工作总有回报的规划，我发誓我会踢爆你的蛋蛋。”

Milt恼火地瞥了他一眼。“如果这一切不能带给你快乐，就不是运气。”

Russ看了他很久很久，试着研究出这人到底有多蠢。这话听起来简直就像什么幸运饼里面的纸条。“只有从没生活在一团糟里的人才能说出这么蠢的话。”他声称。

Milt嘲弄地一笑，挫败地低下头。“好吧。很高兴我们能有刚才的对话。”

 

 

~***~

 

 

Russ的眼神追随着Holly时，会有一种特别的表情——遥远的、专注的，思考着他很久前就考虑过、并且将继续考虑下去的事情，他已经对这事滚瓜烂熟了。他平静的表情在咖啡店小哥出现接Holly下班时皱成了一团。他嘴角的弧度隐隐约约像要杀人似的。

Russ看着Holly的时候，Milt看着他。

他同情他，哪怕仅仅是因为他觉得赢得Holly会软化Russ内心的某些部分，或许会放弃执着追寻Milt过去的问题，然后就能让他的生活轻松点。

脸颊散漫地贴着合十的手指，他想知道是否上个床能改变一点Russ的个性，或者特别地，他对Milt的态度。他怀疑他们俩永远都没法和平共处了。Rush的手挠了挠头，Milt的眼睛追随着他的手，有那么一刻，他在想，他能做点什么，让Russ的个性变好点。他不得不转开目光，快速地眨眼，才能把这个念头从脑海里移走。

他抬头时，他们的眼神在镜子里相遇。当然Russ知道他在看他，从来都不放过任何事情。Milt再次移开目光。

“怎么了？”Russ恼怒地问，转过来面对着他。

“没事。”Milt说，眼神回到电脑屏幕上，感觉有一点陷入困境，有一点罪恶感。

 

 

~***~

 

 

Russ惊醒了，脑袋撞到车窗上。他整个身体都缩成一团，浑身疼。他们正在监视，或者说他们应该在监视，而他显然睡着了。就正正在完美表现先生面前。

“我擦？”他看着Milt，后者凝视着他，以他那恼人的、 ** _不受欢迎_** 的关切。”你干嘛不叫醒我？“

“看起来你需要小睡一会儿。”Milt礼貌地回答。“反正什么都还没发生呢。我可以盯着这儿。”

“嗯，好吧，我最不需要的是用这种该死的姿势睡觉，搞得脖子都要断了。”他伸了个懒腰，脊椎有三个地方都吱吱作响，扭动脖子，两边都吱吱作响。Milt躲开了一下。

Russ擦擦眼睛。这感觉很奇怪。他只是从没有像这样放下防备过——彻底到都在同事面前睡着了，而且还是在Milt面前。

“你应该去给我们买杯咖啡。”Milt建议道。至少他不再盯着他看了。

“嗯，好像我会把你一个人留在这儿似的。我一走，犯人就会从她躲藏的地方里出动，你会抓住她，得到所有的荣誉，就像你一直以来做的那样。”他语调里的恼火或多或少地被他没忍住打的呵欠削弱了。

“唔，我倒是很乐意去买咖啡，不过我只是担心 ** _我_** 一走，你就会又 ** _睡着_** 了，然后完完全全错过她出动的时刻。”Milt听起来有点生气，这很罕见，让Russ忍不住笑了。

“滚蛋吧，我反正也不需要咖啡。你的声音就足够叫醒我了。”

Milt在喉咙里发出一声嗤笑，有点生气：他的嘴唇都没动，只是一声藏在胸膛里的低声振动。这声音让Russ的皮肤刺痛了一下。

Milt摇摇头，拿出手机。

Russ瞥了一眼，哼了一声。“你要干嘛？给我们放一首监视的混音曲吗？还是什么特殊的FBI音波发生器，能让大脑清醒的那种？”

“不，我在给 ** _你_** 打电话。”Milt恼火地回答，似乎吞回了句尾明显的“ ** _混蛋_** ”。他就快没耐心了。

Russ发出一声讶异的笑声。“什么？为什么？”

“所以 ** _我_** 就能去买咖啡，你就能保持清醒，并且告诉我最新情况，假如 ** _真_** 有人出现的话。”

“你真荒谬。”Russ笑了，虽然这确实是有点道理。“你跟科技什么的，说真的。你的女朋友们是不是会嫉妒你跟科技之间这种特别的恋情啊？”他的手机振动了，他翻开手机盖对着手机说话，“你和Siri聊天吗？”

Milt瞪了他一眼，握着手机贴着耳朵，离开了车。他的声音在Russ的手机里有点扭曲，问：“你要什么样的咖啡。”

“黑咖啡，就跟你的灵魂一样黑。”

Milt叹气。“那里面是不是有和你的幽默感一样多的糖——就是说，压根没有呢？”

“如果我想要好喝的咖啡，我就直接去你办公室了。这难喝的泔水是为了让我们保持清醒的。”在Milt审视的视线之外，Russ终于允许自己再次伸展身体，懒洋洋的、不受限制。

“你的元素周期表记的怎么样？”

Russ停顿了一下。“这是个严肃的问题吗？”

“我付钱的时候不能和你讲话，所以。我要你给我背元素表。”

“因为这就能让我 ** _不_** 睡着了？”

Milt ** _嗯_** 了一声，最终让步了。“那唱国歌怎么样？”

“ ** _闭嘴_** 怎么样！”

“就……用你的嘴做点什么。”Russ眯着眼睛，有点茫然。然后他们之间有一阵沉默，因为他们似乎都意识到这话听起来有点过头。“啊。说话。我是说——对。”

在Russ能想出一个聪明的继续聊天的引入之前，他一直都没讲话。他能听到Milt低沉的点两杯黑咖啡的声音。就算那句话有任何意义上的暗示，他们俩在Milt回来后都再没提及。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“如果你对此感觉不舒服的话，我表示抱歉。”

“带我的罪犯老妈来上班？哦不，别这么想。一点都没不舒服。”Russ怒视他几秒，才充满恶意地补充说，“我就知道你这么做就是为了惹我生气，不过我告诉你这事会反咬你一口。”

Milt看起来很无辜，而且被冒犯了。“我这么做是因为她能帮到这个案子。”他缓慢地说。

“哦当然。她会帮到 ** _她自己_** 的案子。然后她就会拿到那堆藏起来的钱逃走，不顾你的名声，以及我的。这女人撒谎的本事比你强多了。”

“哈。”Milt说，这让Russ僵了一下，等着Milt接下来还有什么讽刺话。

“什么？”他说。“你说啊。”

“没事。我只是说，‘哈’。”

“嗯，当这个词不表示 ** _‘那很奇怪’_** 的时候，通常意思是 ** _‘简直难以相信你这么混蛋，Russ’_** 。或者 ** _‘啊哈我就知道’_** ，或者——”Milt给了他一个偶尔会出现在他脸上的表情，一个阴郁又专注的表情，Russ搞不清楚这表情什么意思。或许意思是他应该闭嘴，不要让自己难堪了。“啊——我没——我并没给你的‘哈’分类，或者什么的，我只是随便说的。不过很准。”

“哈。”Milt说。Russ把这翻译成，‘瞎扯’。不管怎样，Milt看上去确实，出于某种原因，开心了点。Russ只能怒视他。

 

 

~***~

 

 

他们在下班后坐在Milt的办公室里。整个楼里的谋杀嫌疑人拖延了他们一整天，而他们被打败了。Milt知道这就是浪费时间，Russ也知道，但他们并没什么其他的选择。团队里的其他人在之前已经都回家了，整个警局陷入了黑暗。Milt并不急着去哪儿，因为对他来说在办公室和在安全屋根本没什么差别。他真应该找个兴趣爱好。

他不确定为什么Russ还在这儿，不过他倒是挺感激他的陪伴。

“某一天，”Russ以不疾不徐的语气说道，“你会告诉我为什么你来Battle Creek。”

“某一天，当那变得不再重要的时候，我会的。”Milt同意道。

今晚，Russ并没有和他争论这个回答。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“你知道，我不觉得这有可能，可是我怀疑我的公寓花的钱比你的多——不管你叫这个地方什么吧，避世场所——因为我的公寓里是真的有放 ** _东西_** 。”Russ做了个不愉快的鬼脸，在Milt的沙发上移动了一下，揉着脸。他讨厌呆在这儿。

Russ的公寓有Russ，Milt怀疑这才是让一切变得不同的真实原因：Russ立刻就占据了Milt的安全屋，让它感觉不那么像一具空空荡荡的骨架。

这几乎值得他付出阵阵作痛的肩膀了。有人——很有可能是底特律黑帮，因为这帮人 ** _到处都是_** ，还真 ** _混蛋_** ——差点把他们炸死。他们足够幸运才得以脱身，仅仅受了点小伤。Milt肩膀上被烧伤了一块，比伤口看起来的要疼一点。

给他处理伤口的护士很漂亮。她对他短暂地微笑——服务式的微笑，Milt非常了解这种笑容——真的只和绑绷带什么的有关。他一直注视着她在优雅外表下可爱的皱眉。避免着撞上Russ的凝视。Milt能感到他的眼神仿佛能在他身上钻出个洞，感觉到整个人都暴露在这样的注视下，不看他也能感觉到他生气的控诉。他的肺似乎每次呼吸的时候都会疼。

“弄好了。”女孩告诉他。他给她的微笑更加真诚一点。他急着穿上新衬衫。那种熨帖的平滑感给他灼烧的皮肤带来凉意。他看着她和警局里的其他人离开：安全屋已经被守卫着，而且检查了三次。让他们在他住的地方串来串去并不让他感觉困扰，因为那儿根本没什么他自己的东西。Milt关上了他们身后的门，在漫长的等待后终于只剩下他和Russ了。

肾上腺素仍然过载，皮肤仍然感觉刺痛，他不太能定下神来。转过身，他防卫性地抱着手臂，观察着沙发上的Russ。他几乎能听到他牙齿的摩擦声。

“我讨厌这样。无所事事。”Russ说，严肃地看着地板。

“我知道。”他确实知道。他也 ** _很想_** 找点事情来做。

Russ抬头看他，脖子仍然扬着。“我会尝试聊聊天，不过——”他故意让尾音拖长。“我是说这通常 ** _就是_** 某些人随便问问其他人过去的时刻了。如果你有个没什么需要掩饰的过去，是不是就好很多了，嗯？”

Milt并没上钩，而是去冰箱那里拿了两瓶啤酒。他把其中一瓶放在Russ面前的杯托上，看了他一眼。Russ通过长长的哼了一声来表达 ** _‘就知道是这样’_** 的意思，但是并没反对，向后靠进了沙发。

“所以。让我猜猜。我们反正也不会出事，因为你本来就能缓和炸弹的威力，是吧？或者有个什么app能做到？”

“不。”Milt露出不赞成的表情因为这只是胡话。“我不是个军事专家。”

“哦？快让媒体知道。Milt Chamberlain承认这世上有些东西他不懂。”Russ又哼了一声，Milt抬起眉毛，已经 ** _很_** 晚了，他们已经 ** _非常_** 累了。

“我曾经见过汽车炸弹爆炸了，司机还在里面。很幸运的是我们的车提前爆炸了。”Milt咕哝说。

“我还以为你不相信运气呢。”

他转动着瓶子里的啤酒。“嗯，我没话说了。巧合吧？”

“ ** _我_** 不相信巧合。”Russ嘲笑说。

“远见吧，那就是！我是说，真的吗，这就是我们现在争吵的话题吗？词汇的运用？”Milt叹了口气，伸手去拿遥控器，打开了电视，但并没有看电视在播什么。

他向后靠，继续凝视着Russ，偶尔喝一口酒，不过更多是作为无谓的补充动作，他并没尝出有什么味道。空气中期待的成分仍然存在，并沉重地压着他的胸口，而不安分的情绪似乎就在他皮肤下流动。

他在脑子里回想着，过去他做出的所有的愚蠢决定。其中大部分让他来到这里，来到了Battle Creek——让他此时此刻，身处此地，就在今晚，虽然这并不真的相关吧，而这也并不是他做出更多愚蠢决定的借口。他抱怨地看着瓶里的酒。

当他抬头时，Russ正看着他。“你在看什么？”

Milt就犹豫了不到一秒。“你的脸。”他简单地说，或许有点太流畅了，但这感觉像是一种他内心深处的本能想法。他有些紧张地喝了一口酒，徒劳地想要驱散这个想法。

Russ哼了一声。“看完了吗？”

Milt回以抱怨的声音，带着决心把啤酒放在桌上，猛地把酒瓶放在杯托上。他站起来，Russ警惕地看着他，想知道他现在要干嘛。

“早着呢。”他说，他的声音低哑，走到Russ身前，在他面前跪了下来，手放在Russ的大腿上。

Russ震动了一下，试图移动腿并离开Milt的私人空间。酒瓶几乎滑出他慌里慌张的手，Milt温和地把它从他手里抽出，放在桌上，又转身回来认真地看着Russ。

“你他妈在搞什么？”Russ警告地对他说，握住他正在移动的手。

“我以为这很明显。”（他能平滑顺畅地说出这话，耗费了他一定的意志力。）

Russ看着他，笑了。“我？”他嘲弄地说，明显难以置信。“这是你的小游戏之一吗，哈，Milt？你想要 ** _我_** ？你想让我 ** _相信_** 你想要我？”

Milt富有表现力地耸了耸肩，仿佛在说， ** _是啊？所以呢？_** 并不是真的说出来了——压力堵住了他的喉咙，他说不出话。

“你有那么绝望吗。”Russ陈述道，甚至都不是疑问的语气，那个问号消失在他紧绷的语气里。

Milt刻意地看着他，阻止自己翻个白眼，因为他们现在正是如履薄冰的境地。“如果我只是 ** _绝望_** 的话，你根本不是我的第一选择。”他干巴巴地说，心脏跳动着，挤压着他疼痛的肋骨。

Russ的表情冷淡下来，Milt又想了想，觉得他听起来是有点像混蛋，就快速地补充说，“我很肯定任何一天你至少有六次想往我脸上来一拳。而我差不多也想这么干。这可不是绝望。”

“还以为我不是你的类型。”Russ说，面无表情，就像这只是再普通不过的一场对话。就像Milt没有在他面前跪着似的，就像Russ没有允许Milt的手固定在他身体两侧似的。

他在 ** _拖延_** 。

Milt观察着他喉结的动作。Russ还没卸下他的胳膊，或者弄断Milt的手指头。他把这当成好的迹象。

“为什么？因为你是个男人？”Milt问。

“因为我单身。”Russ针锋相对，扬起眉毛。

啊哈，又是那个故事。他几乎肯定Russ知道那是假的了。

“唔，从这个角度看吧。”Milt给了他嘲弄的一瞥。“不管这故事是虚构的还是真相，她是我搭档的妻子，我完全知道我任由那发生的话，我会让自己陷入怎样的麻烦。但我仍然让那发生了。或许我只是喜欢他们问题重重的样子。或许我就是喜欢 ** _你_** 问题重重的样子。”

这个回答让Russ紧张起来。因为这听起来完全就像他们可能分享的那种玩笑，既轻浮又刺激，还有一种古怪的 ** _有趣感_** 。Milt能看到Russ正忧虑重重地思考着这其中有多少是Milt在调情。说真的，他自己也不能确定。

Russ最终推开了Milt的手，僵硬地坐直了。“不。”他粗哑地说。他的表情就没那么肯定了。

“真的？”Milt又把手放回Russ的膝盖上。“或许你这么说只是因为，我人生中被拒绝的次数不够多，而你就想给我迎头一击？”

Russ眼神闪烁。“或许。”

“那好吧，我恐怕我得坚持这么做。”

然后，就像他说的，他的手滑动向前，拉下了Russ的裤子拉链，解放出他的阴茎，是的，他是 _ **想要**_ ，他完全想要。Milt含住他的阴茎，舌头挤压、推送、滑动，“Fuck”，Russ虚弱地呻吟起来，手指头深深陷入沙发，因为他太过克制，无法把手放在任何挨近Milt头发的地方——他倒是真不在意这么做——以及 ** _fuck_** ，这样真的感觉太好了，闻起来如此的好， ** _尝起来如此的好_** 。

Russ嘶哑地喘着气，无法呼吸，上帝，Milt忍不住想，他有多久没做过这个了。Milt闭上眼睛，一边吮吸，一边让舌头灵活地在他的阴茎下方滑动。Russ向前移动身体，更用力地抓着沙发垫，仿佛他正在努力试图不要让自己粗暴地操进他的嘴。 ** _是的，_** Milt想， ** _是的，这样做吧，我想要你这样_** 。他放松了一下喉咙，让Russ滑进更里面、更深的地方，让他猛烈地撞进他的嘴。而Russ呻吟出声，火热而低沉，向前挺动，Milt吞下他仿佛没有明天。

Russ呼吸加快，冲撞也更加绝望，然后Milt感受到他的精液洒满了他的舌头，浓烈、苦涩。Milt的手仍然放在Russ臀侧，他能感到他高潮时的每一次震动、每一次颤抖，任何事情都比不上这个。

他向后撤，坐在自己的小腿上，抹了抹嘴，抬头看着Russ的表情。Russ仍然闭着眼，Milt把Russ的阴茎塞回他裤子里，给他重新拉上拉链。只有到了此刻，Russ才敢往下看他。他看上去晕眩、困惑、餍足，还有点罪恶感，甚至有点绝望，他完全不知道该做什么。Milt也不知道。他感到他自己的阴茎在裤子里疼痛地悸动着，想着他至少不该让Russ再沉浸在这种尴尬的气氛里。他站起身。

Russ盯着他看，眼神暗沉，仍然喘着气。

“Milt？”他说，这让Milt停下脚步。“你要告诉我为什么你来Battle Creek吗？”

Milt大声笑了，有些尴尬，有些惊讶，完全没预料到他会问这个，这简直太荒谬了。“说真的吗？我给你吹了，现在我 ** _还_** 得回答你关于我的过去的质询？”

“我会给你吹，”Russ流利地回答，让Milt吃惊的是他竟然真是他妈认真地说的这话。“那你会告诉我吗？”

“你在做完以后总是这么能说吗？”

“那你干嘛要这么做？”Russ看着他，看起来绝望、困惑又恼火。Milt对此有许多回答，从轻浮的调情到露骨的直白，这不是什么Russ想象的交换，但他也找不出话来解释这一切，或者甚至连一半都解释不了。

“我去清理。”这是他唯一能说出的话。

Russ看着他走到浴室里，门关上了。他的人生，他感到，已经停止存在任何有道理的东西了，完全无法理解。他感到自己要么就快歇斯底里了，要么就要遭受恐慌感的袭击，比如现在就离开这里，或者， ** _搬到另一个城市去_** 。他环顾四周，绝望地寻找什么能让他稳定下来的事情。

（他正用僵硬的手揉着大腿，只是不去想， ** _不去想_** 那感觉有多他妈的好。）

Milt的房间简直是荒谬的、完美的、难以忍受的一尘不染，仿佛这里住着的是行尸走肉的外星人，因为没有任何人类会这样毫无瑕疵。不过在Russ左侧放着一个书架——难得地没有反映出Milt的排序强迫症，除非整个书架的意义就是杂乱，有一本《查拉斯图特拉如是说》（德语），一本破破烂烂的厨艺书（法语），《犯罪与惩罚》（真是可笑又讽刺，而且幸好不是俄语），Thomas Ligotti的全集，还有Philip K. Dick的全集[6]，这一切上面放着一本“如何焊接”的指南，这只是随便乱排的书，如果Milt脑子里的样子也是这么乱的话，那怪不得今晚会发生这些了，或许他只是 ** _疯了_** 而已。

Russ犹豫了一下，思考着他是否应该在还有机会的时候撤退到其中一间卧室里，明天再面对Milt，以及思考着他们是不是 ** _永远都不会再提起这事了_** 。

第二天，Milt中弹了。

 

 

~***~

 

 

Russ敲开了Milt病房的门，看着对方睫毛颤动，睁开眼睛。他只能勉强移动脑袋，但是在看到Russ的时候笑了。“Hey。”他小声说。

这个微笑立刻让Russ不知所措了，胃里热得像个微波炉似的。

“嗯……鲜花。”Milt带着点醉意地拖长腔调。“真是考虑周全。”

Russ愚蠢地瞪着手中的花篮。“啊，嗯。”那时Russ自己中弹，Milt也送了他一个花篮，那时看起来还挺正常的。他随意地把花塞给护士，等着她给他们拿点水，然后就走。

“你抓住他们了吗？”Milt问，说话声音似乎有点含混不清。

“对，对，我们抓住了。”Russ深思着抹了抹嘴，或许是有点生气吧。像Milt这样的人——穿着一尘不染的西装，住的地方也一尘不染，叠毛巾叠被子就像在酒店房间里似的，桌子上摆得整齐得都像强迫症了，电脑和手机屏幕上的图标都是按 ** _颜色_** 排列的——这种人，竟然能同时如此地愚蠢、令人惊讶地 ** _鲁莽_** 。这几乎是讽刺的了，要是他没有中弹的话。而正是因此，这对比真的丝毫都 ** _不是_** 讽刺。

Milt模拟着开枪的动作，Russ看着他手背后插着的针头，藏起了一个微笑。“你——嗯——他们是不是给你打了什么特别的止痛剂？”

Milt会意地看着他。“怎么了？你又想问我为什么来Battle Creek了？”他笑了起来，这是Russ之前没有听过的那种笑，不是那种诚实的低声嘲笑，不是那种交流中典型的大笑，而是带着些许醉意与自我否认。“打的是吗啡，又不是吐真剂，你知道的。”

“嗯，不，我想问——嗯——你知道——想问——为什么——”他摆摆手，差点就放弃或者崩溃了。

“为什么我给了你此生最美妙的blowjob？”Milt大声问。

“小点声！”Russ吼道，紧张地四下看着。

虽然草率，但Milt似乎真的在认真思考这个问题。“因为我想给你吹。”他带着点懊恼承认道。“那时候，这个主意看起来好像很棒。”

Russ眯起眼睛看着他，带着讽刺的怀疑。“看吧，我就知道你在捉弄我。我只是搞不清楚你的切入点。”他干巴巴地指责他。

“ ** _捉弄你_** ？”Milt茫然地重复。

“是的，捉弄我，你这 ** _白痴_** ！你 ** _总是_** 在捉弄我！”Russ轻蔑地挥挥手。

“是的，我是在捉弄你。”Milt承认道，吗啡似乎真的催发出他的诚实来了。

Russ像只追寻血迹的猎犬停在那儿。“等等，真的？你承认了，你一直都在捉弄我？就这样吗？”

“你不是那么容易捉弄的。”Milt耸耸肩，给了他一个困倦的、抱歉的笑容，仿佛这就能被认为是个可以接受的借口了。

“我妈是个骗子，我都被捉弄 ** _习惯_** 了。”Russ回嘴，几乎是条件反射的回答。Milt如此容易就承认了，让他觉得有点不知如何是好。

“唔，或许 ** _你_** 才是那个在捉弄我的人。”Milt说。

“你说什么？”就算情况再让他不知所措，也不代表他能接受这种指控。

Milt点点头。”嗯，或许你在试着勾引我和我上床，然后我就能信任你了，然后我就会给你透露我所有的秘密。“

Russ眨了下眼，决心拒绝考虑这个想法。

“那会有用吗？”他问，像个木头人似的。

Milt笑了一下。“嗯。”他喃喃自语，但Russ分辨不出这是 ** _“做你的白日梦吧”_** 那种的“嗯”，或者是 ** _“肯定会”_** 的那种“嗯”。他恼火地咬着牙，把这些念头驱逐出脑海。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“你俩吵架了吗？”Holly问。她就是这么体贴的一个人。

“差不多吧。”Milt点头。如果他们吵架的话，可能情况差不多和现在一样，他想象着。或许Russ会更想打他下巴。Milt没觉得现在也会这样，因为已经过了很久了——Russ的脾气来得特别快，而且也不会特别去压抑；就只是爆发，然后就过去了。

他们没有聊过，倒不是说之前他们除了案子就聊过很多。不过他们是绝对没有聊过发生的这些事，虽然Milt知道Russ在想着这件事。他知道是因为，时不时的，他也想起这件事——当他注意力转到这事上以后就总是忘了停下——也因为Russ总是别开目光和焦虑地挠着下巴的举动，并不是那么隐晦。

下一个案子发生时，Russ没有过来找他，Milt倒也没期望过这一点很快就改变。真正改变的是，就这次，他没有想方设法未经邀请就参与案子，而是等着Guziewicz如果有需要的话，来官方请求他的资源支援。

她确实清楚地开口请求以后，他的到来让Russ坐立不安。Milt看着犯罪现场，心里却想知道Russ是否还在想着那件无法命名的事情，想知道这件事什么时候才能不是第一件冲进他们脑海的事情，想知道他是否希望彻底忘记这事，或者，他并不想忘记。

“发生什么了？”Holly问——并非出于好奇心，只是因为她想解决他们之间的问题。“我问过Russ，他失控了。我想，如果对别人的话，他可能会大喊大叫，可是对我，他从来都没大声讲过话。他足够 ** _尊敬_** 我，以至于可以控制他的脾气。但他这回简直疯了。”她看上去十分关切，也有一点自得，在她说“尊敬”这个词的时候，唇边浮起一个小小的笑容。

Milt回以虚弱的微笑，感觉有点难受，他整张脸都因为那个假笑难受了起来，他想拿块石头砸自己，因为她并不需要被这么对待，他糟糕的决定和糟糕的自我控制能力让她的生活也跟着糟糕起来了。但是这不就是他经常做的事情吗，是吧？要不是这样，他现在也不会在这儿了。

“我很抱歉。”他说，她觉得他在同情她，因为Russ发脾气的事情。不过他却是在为完全不同的事情在道歉。

 

 

~***~

 

 

站在Milt门口的台阶上，Russ试着不要搞清楚他到底为什么来这儿：法律正义还是本能。一个案子让他过来了，还有什么可能呢，渴望看到那个自以为是的疯女人被逮捕、以及他从没这么贴近过一个案子的冲动，这些都完全不重要。

这是桩谋杀案。那位寡妇极度悲痛，Russ就看了她一眼，就 ** _知道_** 她肯定与此相关。但一如往常地，没有其他人能看出这么明显的事情。不能凭借直觉定别人的罪——哪怕Russ的直觉从没有让他失望过。让他失望的，又一次的，是缺乏社交的优雅。他去见她了，独自一人，在他知道之前，她已经找了律师，哭喊着说他骚扰他，是真的在哭，说他引起她的过度不安。所以他就在这里了，在Milt的安全屋前，被停了职，不带薪资的，一点都没有怀疑过他在这里是想让这条恶毒的蛇被关到监狱里，还是说，他只是在找个借口来这里。Milt开了门，似乎很惊讶于看见他。Russ观察着他的表情，并不能分辨那下面的情绪。

“我需要你帮忙。”他脱口而出，等着——等着Milt给零钱[7]，等着那不可避免的攻击，比如Milt看起来很是骄傲、或自满、或胜利、或者任何其他不值得信任的像这样的情绪。Milt皱起眉，观察着他，看起来一点都没有以上的情绪。他只是点点头，移开一点距离让Russ进来。

“我以为Guziewicz给你停职了。”他说。

他坐在沙发上，移开一个位置，让Russ也坐下。Russ瞪着他，只能摇摇头。因为Milt现在坐的那个地方基本上就是Milt决定给他吹是个绝妙主意时，Russ坐的地方。而他更不能忍受自己坐在任何一个挨近那个地方的地方，不能允许自己被任何那个疯狂的晚上发生的事情分心。他开始踱步。Milt以同样小心的表情注视着他。

“我觉得她在掩饰什么。”Russ最终说，挠着下巴。

Milt看起来立刻就困惑了。“Guziewicz？”

“什么！不！那个妻子！我觉得她——啊——我觉得——我觉得——”他继续踱步，试图回忆任何引起他头脑中警报的线索，他找到了，在脑海深处，绝对确定。他停下来看着Milt。“她杀了她丈夫。”

Milt的表情很惊讶。不管他在期待什么，都不是这句话。Russ眨了眨眼，眼神闪烁着移开目光。他感觉到他的表现完全流露出，他此刻正想知道，Milt到底在期待这次拜访会变成什么。

“Russ。”Milt的声音把他从该死的怀疑漩涡里拯救出来。“根本没有证据能支持你说的。”

“我 ** _知道_** ！简直让我快疯了！比你还糟糕！”

Milt犹豫了一下，Russ皱起眉头，因为就这一次他并不是想表现得像个混蛋，他想让这一切顺利进行，不仅仅是这个案子，因为他需要这个案子把他引到 ** _某个地方_** ，在那里，他能站得更稳地向Milt吐口水或者大喊大叫，控告他的头脑游戏和毫无底线。

“Guziewicz安排你见心理医生了，是吗？”Miltt突然转变了话题。

“嗯？”Russ又一次停止踱步，生气地抬起头。“这有任何关系么？”

Milt露出责备的表情，这个表情是想说， ** _“别跟我装无辜，Russ”_** ，真该死，他根本不需要 ** _听见_** Milt说出来就能明白。

“好吧！”他扬起手。“但是——她非要我去！就是因为那个寡妇的事！还有——你真认为她是 ** _受害者_** 吗？我才是，你看看这工作都给我带来什么了？我不是什么说胡话的疯子，Milt，我也不需要什么他妈的愤怒管理之类的，她就是想让上司开除我，不要再挖掘下去，然后她就有时间再制造另一个谎言！我们需要找出她到底在掩饰什么，抓住她，然后——”他挥着手，看着Milt无动于衷的、耐心的表情。“别告诉我你真有那么 ** _天真_** 去相信 ** _她_** ，因为她很 ** _真诚_** 或者什么该死的废话之类的，因为我对上帝发誓这会让我发疯的，我不保证不会把你的脑袋往最近的墙上撞。”

“与此相反，”Milt冷静地说，“你是我认识的最有自制力的人。虽然你事实上可能会从愤怒管理中受益，但是——”他漫不经心地耸耸肩，嘴角一动，暗示了一个无奈的微笑，“——这一点却从来没让我为此烦恼过。”

Russ呼出口气。（听到Milt这样说，他不应该感到高兴的，也不是说这是某种模糊的赞美什么的。如果他正扬起嘴角微笑，那是因为这个人终于在他该死的人生中说了一回 ** _通情达理_** 的话。）“所以呢？”他不耐烦地问。

“我讨厌推测。”Milt说着，站起来。

Russ看着他的眼睛，他感受到的不可能是失望，因为你必须得在乎，才能失望，你必须得期望着某种东西，而他从13岁以来就不从任何人身上期望得到什么了，因为有个像他母亲那样的母亲，你就只是不会放任你自己去期望什么。

“让我们去找点真凭实据吧。”Milt说，Russ收紧下颌，Milt对他微笑，补充说，“告诉我你需要我做什么。”他声音里那该死的诚恳，让Russ内心的什么东西也跟着收紧了。

 

 

 ~***~

 

 

（“上帝啊！”他诅咒说，他完全呼吸困难了，呼吸起来感觉很难受。他正看着他们在跑了几个街区后追上的嫌犯。Milt正在给嫌犯戴手铐。“我几乎都想给你的鞋店伙计打电话了。没有人跑这么远还能保全所有的脚趾头。”

Milt得意地笑了一下，哦，他真是挺 ** _擅长_** 这么笑的。Russ注意到，带着些许嫌弃，而那这情绪之中还包裹着其他的东西，某种难以确定的东西。

他们因为跑步而满脸通红，Milt看起来好些，因为他有 ** _“出色的鞋匠”_** [8]，但有几缕头发仍然落在前额，他把头发捋回去弄平。Russ只能口干舌燥地看着他手的动作。当然，就连这该死的手势也充满着该死的优雅，还有他该死的手。他漂亮的手，手指很长，修剪得当的指甲（曾碰过他的手，这一点他是如此该死的肯定），Russ看着他把手放回大腿上，又盯着看了一会儿，当他抬头时，他被Milt凝视的目光困住了，他被抓包了，这一定看起来像是他在审视着他的屁股，或者什么的，因为Milt舔了舔嘴唇，看起来像被点燃了，不是高兴，也不是不高兴，也不是洋洋得意，只是很激切。

Jacocks喊了他们，Milt结束了他们目光对接的比赛，Russ感觉放松下来，突然又能呼吸了。）

 

 

~***~

 

 

Russ等着这事的终结。却并没有，这种预期阻碍着他，让他充满渴望。他们正把那位妻子的财政资料、个人档案以及其他资料——Milt不知道从什么地方搜罗来的，就像他和恶魔做了交易，盲目地完成了交易，不知道代价是什么——都倒在桌上。Russ并未让自己埋首处理那堆文件，反而发现自己在审视着Milt投入的表情。

“你为什么要帮我？”他问，以同样的、挑战的、挑错的语气，他接着问， ** _“你为什么来Battle Creek？”_**

Milt抬头看他，有些震惊，搜寻着他脸上的表情。“我相信你的直觉。”他最终说。

Russ翻了个白眼。“又说这个？”显然，任何问题，所有问题，只要问了Milt，就不可能得到什么直接的答案。

Milt合上了他正拿着的档案，说，“上次，我只是在玩。”

“玩什么？捉弄 ** _我_** 吗？”Russ嘲讽地说。

Milt稍微耸耸肩，仿佛答案就差不多是这样，而不是一个直接的回答。“就只是一种说法。”他回答说，“ ** _我的_** 一种说法。我没有捉弄你的意思。”

Russ向后靠去，享受着这全新的开诚布公，不想知道这是否有代价，不想知道这代价是否是他们拒绝想起的那件事，或者是否他们最终进入了某种奇怪的友谊关系的边界。这并不感觉完全像是友谊，但，和Milt一起，没有什么是 ** _完全_** 对的，所有的事情都变得彻底的陌生。

“让我问你，说实话，你为什么要求我做你的搭档？”

Milt犹豫了一下，叹了口气屈服了。“还记得我说的，我欣赏你能注意到别人注意不到的事情吗？”

Russ皱眉。“嗯，差不多？”

Milt笑了。“可以理解。你那时候在照顾一个醉鬼。”

Russ哼了一声。“唔，那 ** _现在_** 我记起来了。”

Milt仍然看着他，稳定而坚定。“这就是为什么我帮你，这就是为什么我想让你做我搭档。你看到罪犯，你就知道他是。”

“就跟我看着你就只是知道了，你是说？”Russ讽刺地说。

Milt指责地看着他，“我不是个罪犯，Russ。但是，你显然知道着 ** _某些事情_** 。我想看看这会把你引向何方。”

“然后引我离开那条正确的追寻轨迹，是吧？”令人惊讶的是，意识到这一点没让他发疯。只是他们都知道的真相，最终坦荡地说出来。

“你不是那么容易就被阻止的人。”Milt微笑。

Russ把嘴巴藏在拳头后面，或许也藏起了一个得意的笑容， ** _上帝_** 啊，这个对话太疯狂了，谈论Milt到底误导了他多少，而Russ甚至连那些误导的一半都不知道，而他仍然站在这个男人面前，这是他根本无法想象的致命危险，这怎么就成了他的人生了？

“这就是那堆关于信任的废话的意义？你以为我会信任你，然后就不来烦你了？”他问。

Milt看着自己的手。“这是我的希望之一。”他不情愿地说。

Russ眯起眼。“另一个呢？”

Milt看起来有点懊恼。“让你和Holly在一起。”过了一会儿他才小声说，声音是如此之小，Russ几乎错过了这句话。不过他还是听见了，大笑起来。Milt抬头看他，很担忧，显然还以为他会生气，但这简直太叫人哭笑不得了。

“你怎么想的，那样我就会感激你吗？”他偷笑。

“或者，你知道的。就被感情占据了全部心神。”Milt咕哝说。

Russ又笑了。“而你反而把我从她身边勾走了。Wow，这真是超高级别的自律啊，恭喜你，干得漂亮。”

Milt并没像他一样轻松，反而试图把尴尬的表情掩饰在一个文件夹后面。Russ继续笑着，看着Milt的耳朵变红了，他想他现在懂了，那种突然就想起身、做点疯狂的事情的想法。

他感觉一切又在他的掌控中了，而他想到的唯一能夺回控制权的事情，就是把档案从Milt手中抽走，把他压到沙发上，半是跨坐在他身上，半是压着他。他的眼睛里充满惊讶，睁大了，可笑的漂亮，好吧，Russ能这么说，这只是个事实，他知道他自己没什么可看的，他固执透顶，还不会变得更年轻了，而Milt从任何客观的观点来看都是光彩夺目的，几秒之内Russ就把他的阴茎握在手里了，就像他的其他部分一样让人惊艳。他试着不要想这是他的手，试着不要想他们到底在他妈的干什么，试着不要想这一切实际上对他来说有多可怕。他触碰Milt阴茎的方式并不像他对待自己时那样，更像是谈判，而他一直想的是， ** _我抓住你了，混蛋。我最终抓住你了。_**

正在此刻Milt在他耳边喘息起来，说出一个名字，他的名字，一声喘不上气来的喘息和嘶嘶声，“ ** _Russsssss._** ”这几乎让他的节奏乱套了，他看着Milt的脸，看着他睫毛颤动，看起来如此失控、如此放松。而这个男人，绝对有意识地思索、仔细地考量过自己说的每字每句，并且从不放弃。Russ不能接受这不是有意识的，这一定是有意识的，除非，他完全没意识到自己在说什么。

有意识的做法可能是呻吟，响亮的，假得可怕。意识可能是一连串枯燥的脏话，表示Milt对自己还能维持足够的控制，用这来惹怒他，而他只是……没有那样。他完全被打碎了，毫无畏惧地，就在Russ手中。但时不时地，他会在克制不住的时候轻柔地呻吟，他会喘息，有时候会是一个词，一句 ** _“哦”_** ，只比呼气的声音大一点，还有 ** _“Yesss”_** ，呼吸的停顿。 ** _“我要——”_** 他说，然后就是一声含混的拖长的“ ** _嗯——_** ”，Milt并没有说他到底需要什么，想要什么，而Russ内心深处无比渴望听到，在那些破碎词句中间流逝的究竟是什么。

然后就是他的名字。（ ** _Russsssss._** ）这声音直接刺激了他的阴茎，让他浑身发热，而他自己的呼吸也难以置信地加快。

Milt在一次湿漉漉的撸动后在他手里高潮，而Russ迷惑于此、迷惑于他，而他是如此、如此地失去对所有事情的控制，至少是完全失去了对自己的控制。他在衣服上擦擦手，Milt的呼吸平静下来，Russ瞪着他，带着迷惑、难以置信和愤怒，哦天呐，如此多的愤怒，因为Milt是这样地掌控Russ甚至根本不用尝试，而他自己并没想这么做，从没想过这么做，这只是压力以及释放压力，这件事只是这件事本身，只是除了，Milt那样叫他的名字，就像——就像——真他妈的，他根本都无法形容，他握着Milt的下颌，Milt的眼睛睁大了，他也没有期望过这个，或许这就是Russ最终拥有他的时刻，或许这就是这些都变得根本不重要的时刻，他吻了他。

他的手滑过Milt刮得干干净净的下巴，扶住他的脑后，Milt等待着，并没有催促他做什么，只是等着一切发生。Russ设法在无需对方任何投入的情况下贴上了他的嘴唇，没有任何的捉弄使得一切看起来像是Milt在引诱，他只是做了个选择，他自己的选择，完全是自己做出的。

Milt放松了一些，侧过脸调整角度，允许Russ用他自己的节奏吻他，并不急着要求什么，而Russ让这一切发生了，这就是了，他一直追寻的 ** _掌控_** ，而这全然叫人害怕。Milt的手向上移到他腰上，Milt的舌头推挤着他的，这比他做过的任何事情都要火辣，因为从未感到过这样的平等。女人的性感总会引起某种尊敬，不管她是有多么坚定地要求，你还是有些敬畏的，你还是征服了她些许，并不是说这样就让Russ感觉像是个女孩，但他只是从未感受过，被一个这样的吻引诱、让一个这样的吻发生而带来的你来我往的交锋，他是在征服，也在被征服。

某个时刻他停止思考这些，停止在乎是否他掌控着这一切，因为让Milt引导着这个，进入不可知的将来，盲目，无可预料，是一种冲击，是一种兴奋，也是一声当他们分开渴求空气时，可能是他发出的喘息。

他的太阳穴抵着Milt的额头一侧，在Milt抬起脸，用鼻尖蹭过他的胡茬时，轻轻颤抖。他完全不知道现在在发生什么了，他的人生，他的身体，这个难以置信的、令人惊讶的男人，他能得到他，却不能进一步地搞清楚他。

Milt等着他走过来，以他惯有的敏锐猜测出了他的崩溃，温和地说，“这个案子，Russ?”

“是的，嗯。”他摇晃着过来，嫉妒Milt竟然能够坐起来，满脸通红，带着全然被蹂躏过的嘴唇，假装这不是他得到过的最火辣的高潮。但他仍然感激能有个机会可以把自己藏在工作之后。这是唯一他能确定的事情了。

他愚蠢地想，Milt或许不该如此信任自己的直觉。这直觉并没有把他带到什么康庄大道上去。

 

 

~***~

 

 

他们搞定了那个该死的女人，当然他们搞定了，之后破天荒头一遭的，Russ允许Milt去他自己的公寓。这之前可是神圣不可侵犯的私人领地，因为天知道他那敏锐的眼睛会注意到什么，他那尖锐的舌头会评论什么，不过这种设想不再让他困扰了。他们喝着啤酒聊天，Russ没有一次问起为何Milt到Battle Creek来，哪怕Milt自己坦然地透露说，属于他过去的人和他一句话再没说过了。

那天晚上什么都没发生，哪怕他们可能都在想着发生点什么。如果这是个头脑游戏的话，Russ不太清楚了。但这让他焦虑非常，第二个晚上他说，“我忍受不了这个了。”然后他们就做了很多事情，立刻，所有的。

Russ仍然在任何一个可能的场合拒绝Milt的帮助，这让Milt感觉很有趣，Russ也仍然攻击Milt的智商，Milt拉长了脸奚落他，另一件Russ不知道的是这种情况是不是总是会变成前戏，或者现在已经成了前戏的模式了。

某个时候，Milt带了一个昂贵的咖啡机过来，和他办公室的那个一模一样。Russ看着他把它搭好，他们讨论手头的案子，没评论这么做是有多奇怪、多冒失。说实话，他也无法拒绝好咖啡。而且反正他一直都把这种咖啡的味道和Milt联系在一起。

停车场有他名字的标牌突然变成全新的，修好了。这种小事都没人会注意到，但他注意到了，也知道是谁做的，却从未说过谢谢，Milt似乎也没指望他说谢谢，有时候Russ会鄙视地看着那块牌子，想知道是否某个时刻他会看着它，想起Milt，还想要打坏这牌子，就跟他从没想过打倒那块坏掉的老牌子似的。

这些事情就像毫无控制地在冰上滑行。

某个晚上，他们准备在Milt可笑的超大电视上看冰球比赛，在底特律，或者底特律附近地区，你反正就必须愚蠢地支持底特律红翼队。他们把手机扔在沙发边的桌子上，就像他们每次做的那样。Milt的手机从来都不响，所以当其中一部手机振动起来的时候，Russ就以为是自己的，伸手拿过来，根本没看就接了电话。

这不是他的手机。“ ** _Milton？_** ”一个女人的声音不确定地响起，因为听到了一声不熟悉的“你好”。他眨了眨眼说，“嗯，他就在这儿。”然后把手机递给Milt，后者的表情从惊讶到听到她声音之后的了然，然后变成了痛苦和不耐烦。因为他基本上就是心不在焉地嗯着，Russ不能从他敷衍了事的回答里判断出什么。

挂电话后，Milt将手机边缘按在唇边，露出一个痛苦的表情，没有迎接他的注视，他们之间尴尬地停顿了一下。Russ应该怀疑他的，这可能是任何事情，他只不过想知道什么样的女人会在星期六晚上给Milt打电话，倒不是说这跟他有什么关系，其实没关系。

“我姐姐。”Milt说，回答了他没问出口的问题，当然了，他应该知道的。他咬着脸颊内侧，感觉自己像个混蛋。“我明天本来要去底特律参加……一个活动。她好心打电话告诉我我不必去了。”

Russ看着他，想问为什么，然后就想起，不知从何开始，他 ** _不再_** 问为什么了。他想不起是什么时候了，但他的确不再问了。Milt在Battle Creek，背后的 ** _为什么_** 变得相对无关了。

最后他什么都没问。他们继续看史丹利杯冰球赛，之后也没再提起过这个电话。

 

 

~***~

 

 

他们正在市政厅大楼入口处监视一个贪污的律师，等着他离开地区检察官的办公室。Milt为此特别地找了辆玻璃有颜色的车，因为自然地，唯一一辆有黑色玻璃的车可从不会吸引任何人的注意力，真是完美的计划哦。

差不多晚上六点的时候，他们看见Holly离开办公室；她拿着一束花，对着那些花微笑。Russ自嘲了一下，感觉到一些怀旧的情绪，或许是遗憾的，然后他感到Milt的目光正落在他身上。他转过头确认，当然了，Milt又在分析他那流血的伤口了。

“别看了。”他说，幸好那个律师正在此时出来了。“就是他，开车。”

Milt脚踩着油门，却还时不时瞥他一眼。

“怎么了？”Russ生气地问，他的耐心很快就消失了。

“没事。”Milt咕哝说，不知为何听起来有些窘迫。

“ ** _怎么了_** ？”Russ大声重复，甚至更加不开心了。他已经厌烦了Milt该死的每次都说没事。

“Holly怎么样？”Milt问得很快，就像撕掉创可贴那么快。

Russ皱眉，抱着双臂。“还在和那个咖啡店的家伙约会。”

“哦？”Milt礼貌地说，就像他不确定他到底应该高兴还是应该同情。

Russ耸肩。“他有计划。”他说。

“关于……Holly？”Milt明确地问。

“不，关于 ** _人生_** 。雄心壮志什么的。挺不错的。”他沉闷地总结道。

“是吗？”

“唔，是啊，”Russ又耸肩，”我不想让她和那些事业高度就是在当地星巴克卖卖咖啡的没前途的人在一起。他正在付钱上医学院，或许试着离开这个城市找找工作，这也不错啊。”

“因为那时候他就会变得毫不相干了？”Milt问，Russ嘲弄地笑了，

“因为她值得比这更好的，而不是被困在这个可笑的小镇上。”

Milt似乎因为这句感情丰富的话而惊讶了。“你有计划离开这个’可笑的小镇’吗？”他最终问。

 ** _有了正确的工具，Russell，你可以得到任何东西。_** 他还记得他母亲对8岁的他这么说。他当然是有过计划的。

“啊，是啊，好久以前啦。”他毫无热情地承认，直接了当地看着Milt。“我也有计划，当个宇航员什么的，还有能飞。这些都没发生，不过我接受了现实，而且还深怀感激。如果有人把我扔出窗户，那后一个梦想可能会实现。”

“我可以带你跳伞啊。”Milt突然说，“真的感觉挺不可思议的。”

Russ只能瞪着他，被这话吓到了——虽然他肯定对Milt来说这个建议当然很正常。

“不可思议是当你觉得某个想法对我来说有吸引力的时候用的词。就像那不只是个消遣。”他摇摇头，“你能做的是，带我回家，我们就能看电视上的某人从飞机上跳伞，然后你可以告诉我好莱坞是怎么拍错的。”

Milt微笑，“听起来挺合理。”他说，似乎考虑了一下其他事情才敏锐地看了他一眼。“Hey，Russ，你是怎么——Holly告诉你所有关于那个咖啡馆的家伙的事情了吗？还是说你查了他的记录，在facebook上面跟踪他的行迹？”

“唔。”Russ说，用拳头挡住了嘴巴。

Milt的笑容变得更明显了。

“我——嗯——我采访了他的父母。”他对着指关节说。

Milt收紧了下颌，藏起一个微笑。这听起来简直难以置信的可爱，Russ试图装作很生气的样子，但是当他再次问 ** _“怎么了啊”_** 的时候，声音里一点愤怒的痕迹都没有。他在笑。

“没事。”Milt看着路而不是他，他还在笑。“这完全就是我猜到你会做的事。你怎么跟他们说的？”

“我说我在调查他的老板被怀疑保险诈骗的事情。”

Milt抬起眉毛。“是吗？”

“什么？不！我不知道！”Russ做了个鬼脸，就跟他在乎似的。“我只是想让他妈妈跟我讲话，让她告诉我她儿子整个有趣的人生故事。或者是他失败的悲惨故事。不管是哪个吧。最后我发现是前者。”他有意看着Milt，“不管你怎么想，Holly和一个可爱聪明的家伙约会，我 ** _确实_** 感觉挺放心的。”

“ ** _也是_** 不让人惊讶。”Milt深思地说。

“什么意思？”Russ怀疑地瞥他一眼。

“她很聪明。我很肯定她对男人有绝佳的品味，如果他特别难搞的话，她才不会和他约第二次会呢。”他有理有据地说。

Russ继续眯起眼看着他，“我不确定这是不是在批判我，或者——”

Milt笑了一下说，“不是啊，你只不过在迟疑。我很确定她会很高兴和你出去约会的。 ** _如果_** 你问了的话。”

Russ思考着，过了漫长的沉默的一刻之后才开口。“我从来就没开口问你，你还是——和我做不管你认为是什么意思的事情。”他指出。这听起来像是询问，而这让他似乎该死地更明白了些。

“唔，我也没有确切地问过你啊。”Milt说，“我猜你关于我的想法是对的，我只是拿走那些我想要的。”

“幸好这刚好也是某种我不是 ** _不_** 想要的东西。”

Milt再次微笑了，Russ转过去，眯起眼。这话其实可以换几个词说得更好的。“看着点路啊。”他再次小声说。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“各位各位。糟糕了。”Funkhauser跑过来，带着通常世界末日才有的那种表情。所有人都紧张起来了。婚礼日的担忧表情可能只是意味着一个普通的问题，这表情意味着什么事情完蛋了。

“怎么了？”Font起身，把手放在Funk肩膀上。“冷静点，告诉我们怎么了，我们会解决的。”

“我们雇的牧师昨晚因为走私被捕了！”

“啥？”Font瞪着他。Russ想笑，因为当然Battle Creek的神父最后会变成骗子了。

“我知道！他们刚刚才给我打电话说，我们要怎么办啊？这种时候我上哪儿去找牧师啊？”Funk处于歇斯底里的边缘。

“没事，我们会到处打电话的，我们会给你找个牧师的。”Jacocks说话带着那种她用来安慰别人的语气。

“Aaron，”Milt突然出生，所有人半是怀疑、半是希望地看着他，因为你总是能指望着Milt给出一个快速补救方案。“我知道你肯定更倾向于找一位教会的神职人员，但假如你找不到的话，我可以主持你的婚礼。”

所有人都看着他。Russ揉揉鼻子。“你是个传道牧师？”他还是问出来了。

Milt耸耸肩。“是的。”

“是啊，当然你是了。”

Milt耸耸肩，这次更腼腆点。“说来话长。”他看着Funkhauser。“我知道这可能很奇怪，我们不是很熟，只是在一起工作。但假如能主持的话我会深感荣幸。”

“好的，哥们儿。”Funk说，放松了下来。“真是帮我卸下了重担。我在婚礼前不能见Charlene，但你能去新娘的房间，给她解释一下，让她不要被吓坏吗？”

“当然了。”Milt十分乐意地微笑，站起来，穿上外套，立刻前往那儿。Russ跟了过去。

“你是个传道牧师。”他重复，“你怎么当上传道牧师的啊？”

“说实话吗？我只是觉得会很有意思啊。”Milt说，“挺浪漫的。我曾经看到有个人就在这种情况下救了场，我就想，哦，那我也应该能这么做。”

“你真是有问题。”Russ哼了一声，“你这种想成为解决所有问题的人的渴望，这不健康。”

Milt耸肩。”我可不知道这是这么重大的问题。但是，当然啦，我知道给别人提供帮助感觉挺好的。”

说实话，Russ完全正确，一如往常，Milt也知道他自己这点。给别人某种东西，他们就会喜欢你。这只是世界运转的基本规则，就这么简单。他做的事情，虽然他自己并不怎么经常想，确实是一种社会意义上的贿赂。没有这些，他就觉得没人会因为他这个人而喜欢他。Charlene，很自然地，被他吸引了——他就是穿着闪闪发光盔甲的骑士，来解救她的婚礼。他是如此温文有礼、又高，还一直微笑着。他主持了婚礼，从他站的地方，他能以一个他没想到的角度观察到所有人——局长，Russ，Font，Erin，Holly，Niblet——他们都笑着，为朋友而高兴，而他感觉自己是其中的一部分。

感觉这里就像是他的归属。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“你想念底特律吗？”Russ问，看着Milt穿衣服。他正缓慢地、慵懒地穿着衣服，仿佛不想离开。要是他也住在一个储藏室里，Russ也不想回去。

Milt大笑。“不。”他说。

Russ皱眉。“有什么好笑的？”

“你以为那是什么完美的地方，在那儿完美的终结者T-1000们像我一样在流水线上被制造出来。那并不完美。不过倒真是流水线。”他承认道。“从没感觉过那儿像家。”

“你想念摩纳哥吗？”Russ考虑了一下以后问。

他停顿了一下。“不。”Milt说，这次更小声点，也没笑。Russ想知道他到底有个怎样的童年，在那些钱啊、机会啊、教育啊背后。是否有人足够地爱 ** _他_** 。

他想知道如果Milt不想念这些地方的话，他要怎么定义家是什么。问这个问题好像有点太窥探隐私又太私人了，所以他转而问了另一个愚蠢的问题。“你想留下吗？”因为 ** _他_** 有一个该死的家，至少，而他自己知道这是他的家，还有他全部财产在这里，诸如此类。

Milt回头看他，这个时机有点奇怪，Russ后知后觉地想。Milt已经穿了一半衣服了，这个提议听起来像事后想想，好像他不是真心实意这么说——只除了Milt有着一种让他恼怒的能力，就是完全能领会他的意思，所以也许，可能，他知道Russ之前根本没想过问这个问题，直到此时此刻。Milt的表情很冷静，难以读懂，但他的眼神很柔软。

他点点头，尽管喉头一动，却什么也没说。Russ同样什么也没说，因为还能说什么呢。就是这样。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“你知道吗，Skully和Mulder最后也这样了。”某天晚上，在他们躺在床上的时候，Milt指出。[9]

Russ只是大笑。因为他做的这个比较太蠢了，太孩子气了。只不过是的，没错，他们是这样了。

 

 

~***~

 

 

早晨，Milt给他做了早餐。

他在超级早的时间就起床了，出门跑步。Russ在他不在的时候睡了一个小时，在他洗澡的时候还在睡，只是因为听到厨房传来的声音才爬下床。

“你的鸡蛋要怎么做？”Milt向他致意。

Russ瞪着他，看到他是多么清醒，非常讨厌这人显然起床超早。那时候他还拉着Russ大早上去见他的拉拉队员[10]，Russ那会儿觉得要是承认自己觉得中午才是完美起床时间，这会成为一个致命弱点的。不过现在倒是值得一提了。

“你怎么起这么早。”是他说的第一句话，声音粗哑，有点沮丧。第二句话是，“请给我炒蛋吧，谢谢。”

Milt的眼神停留在他身上一刻，把一杯咖啡推给他。Russ在咖啡杯里掩饰自己的表情，突然意识到，“请”跟“谢谢”都不是他经常会和Milt说的词。这次都没人需要中弹就可以说这词了。

“所以。我在想。”Milt说，“我应该处理一下那个安全屋吗？”

“嗯。搬出来。”

Milt忽略了他的讽刺之意。“那儿是缺什么明显的东西吗？”

“灵魂，跟你一样。”这话就这么溜出了他的嘴巴，他才想起这话不该说。他谨慎地看着Milt，感到这可能完全搞糟了他们的关系，但Milt只是看起来挺恼火的。

“有什么 ** _实际的_** 建议吗？”

Russ耸肩，他到底想让他说什么呢，内部设计建议吗？“你瞧，你得决定那到底是个仓库——”

“安全屋。”Milt自动更正他。

“——还是你的 ** _家_** 。”

只有一个绝望的傻子才会管那种地方叫家。

Milt似乎在思考这个问题。“你在那儿的时候，”他说，用叉子戳着蛋卷，故意没看Russ。“我喜欢去那儿。那么就是家了。所以我只是说，我可以把它装修得适合我们两个，创造一个最佳的、非工作空间。”

Russ沉默地戳着自己的刀叉，因为他不知道要怎么处理这种考虑、或者折中的妥协。他只是从来没经历过这个。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“你是——”Jacocks谨慎地看着他，“你刚刚是—— ** _笑_** 了吗？”

“ ** _什么_** ？”Russ掩饰道，有些坐立不安，听到其他人好奇地转头看他时移动椅子的声响。这是漫长的一天。他的目光在Font和Holly之间来回移动着，表情立刻变得坏脾气起来。

”你刚刚是的！”Jacocks胜利地说。“你根本就是在笑。”

“ ** _我没在笑_** 。”他抗议说。他的目光充满罪恶感地滑向Milt的办公室。他的嘴角在抽动，说实话Russ好不容易才不笑的。

“你根本就是在说，我没在笑的时候，还在笑。”Font以一种干巴巴的愉悦感说。

Russ耸耸肩，嘲弄地说：“我会笑的好吗！”

“嗯，对，”Font哼了一声，“你真的不会。”

“你只在我们结案的时候笑，这会儿案子还没结呢。”Holly合理地补充。

“是Pritchett终于下台了吗[11]？还是说你又抓到什么Milt的把柄了？还是你的母亲被提前假释了？不，等等，那不应该是个微笑的场合。”Jacocks的理论像连珠子弹似的。

“这不是——这跟 ** _工作_** 没关系！”他颇有勇气地咬着牙说，抬手阻止她，然后生气地对他们举起中指，要求道：“都走开，现在。”

Erin忿忿不平，被冒犯了，但屈从了，推开了她的椅子，滑回办公桌旁。Font呆了一会儿，很是惹人注目地对他低语。“如果不是跟工作有关的，肯定是个女性朋友了？”

 ** _“走开啦。”_** Russ不高兴地重复，站起来，“我去拿杯咖啡。”

“啊……”Jacocks看向他们的咖啡机。

“ ** _真正的_** 咖啡，”他澄清，走向Milt的办公室。他根本不想喝点什么，只是假装在忙点什么而已，不知从何时开始Milt的办公室对他来说成了某种避难所，但显然它就是。Christine没问候他，他也回以同样的礼节。

Milt从他的显示屏前抬起头来，看着他，表情从惊讶变成关切。Russ等着咖啡煮好，再从Milt的前厅走回他自己的办公场所。他盯着玻璃看，一言不发。

“一切都还好吗？”Milt问，而Russ知道他可以只是沉默，Milt就懂了并且不会再问什么，知道他会这样带来一种平静的效果。他转过头看着警局的办公桌，Jacocks似乎看上去很雀跃。她一定觉得她的预感对了，他过来这边是为了就什么新问题惹怒Milt。他想知道要是他们发现真相的话得是多么灾难性，他看着Milt，自问这关系到底是什么，如果算是什么的话。

“Jacocks问为什么我在笑。”他不满地说，并且挑战Milt说点什么回复他。

Milt眨眨眼，很是迷惑，说，“我知道了。”以他最合理的语气，这并没让Russ明白什么。

他咕哝了一声，继续靠在窗台上喝着咖啡，他问自己为什么 ** _刚刚在_** 笑，连他自己也不知道。

 

 

~***~

 

 

他半坐在床边，把档案都摊开在床上，希望真能在干草堆里找出一根他错过的针来。已经很晚了。他们俩都很累了。Milt比他还累，头一次。

“在档案上睡吧。”Milt建议说，基本上对着枕头自说自话。

Russ转过头看着他，Milt趴在他身边，伸展开来，这是某种新鲜的东西，某种他仍然试图搞清楚的东西，这种危险和复杂事物的放松状态。他一直把男女之间的事情看成是相互依存的问题。你们睡一张床，你抱着她，保护她，这也就是婚姻了，Milt显然不属于以上这几种。他是搭档和伴侣（partner），是平等的存在，他可能很苛求，他也该死的强壮，有时候他看着Russ的表情就像能把他给生吞活吃了似的，即便如此他呆在这里，也是毫无防备，无拘无束。他们在被子下面都是全裸着，只不过太累了，没法做什么可以发挥的事情了。然而他们仍然还是要睡在一起，这到底是什么呢，Milt想从他这儿得到什么呢？

“你信任我吗（Do you trust me）？”他问。

Milt对着枕头笑起来，不过这并不傲慢。那声音像是他肋骨之间发出的低沉的隆隆声，Russ被诱惑了似的把手掌放在Milt后背上，最终在手掌里感受到了Milt的笑声。“全身心信任。（With my life. ）”Milt说。他的声音带着浓浓的睡意，却仍然带着一种真诚的庄严感。

“你的灵魂呢？”Russ进一步问道。

Milt从枕头上抬起头，转头看着他。

“我只是想知道，要是让你告诉我的话，我得付出什么代价。为什么你来Battle Creek。”Milt的表情低落了一点，Russ举起两只手。“我没 ** _要_** 你告诉我，我也不是在问什么要想得到答案的指南，我只是——想知道你的舒适区在哪儿？”

Milt继续盯着他，Russ看不出那到底是表情空白的拒绝，还是他真的在思考。“算了，别提这事了。”他说，并不是在挑刺，而只是逃避了这个话题。

“不，不，我在——我在想啊。”Milt说，然后翻过身来看着天花板，“我只是——我讨厌那个情况下的所有事情。不只是我不愿意谈论那事，我简直希望那不存在。光是想想就让我想打人，或许是打我自己。我做了很多蠢事，很多丑陋的事，说了很多谎。不是针对你，只是我自己并不想面对它，直到它找上门来。”

“那为什么要说谎呢？”

“那比面对一个完全搞砸了的自己要容易。”有那么一刻，当他在记忆中迷失时，他的表情封闭了起来，看起来并不像他打算透露什么。然后他转过来看着Russ，他已经完全准备好回答任何一个问题，或许是全部问题，如果Russ真打算打听的话。他的眼神是如此荒谬可笑地全然坦白。

“睡觉吧。”他说，Milt扬起嘴角露出半个笑容，他又一次趴在床上，把胳膊搭在Russ胸口，Russ因为压下来的体重而咕哝一声，不过并没抱怨。有另外一个身体这样贴着他自己的、感觉到Milt坚实的体重有一半压在他身上，这其中有某种难以言传的愉悦。他半心半意地抚摸着Milt光滑的后背，直到他们俩都睡着了。

 

 

~***~ 

 

 

从星期三开始就一直下雨到星期天。

“你简直湿透了！”Russ在Milt从晨跑回来的时候抱怨说，他皱着眉，尽管Milt没看见。

Milt的汗衫湿透了，地板上滴得到处都是雨水。他们在Milt的哪儿，因为Russ绝对不允许地板上沾上这么多水。

“密歇根就是这样。”Milt耸肩，从衣柜里拿衣服换上，Russ能从他声音里听出笑意。“下雨就是密歇根的一部分。并不是说我没好好照顾自己。还有，我喜欢在雨里跑步。”

“好吧。”Russ缩在床铺深处沙哑地说，“因为，没有比感觉像阿迪达斯广告模特那样，更加让人有控制欲的事情了。”

他听见Milt笑了。

“这种天气你得穿坏多少双跑鞋啊。”

“你会惊讶的。他们都完全能复原。”

“对哦。当然了。因为你有个超棒的鞋匠。”

房间里沉默下来，Russ最终从床上起来看着Milt，因为有的时候他忘记调低他易怒的程度，他想，没人想在星期天早上第一件事情就是在床上发现一个彻底的 ** _混蛋_** 。

Milt很沉默因为他很口渴，忙着在喝水。他还是在卧室里把雨水弄得到处都是，Russ为此对他皱眉，Milt看着他，带着惊人的喜爱之情。Russ完全不知道怎么应对这个，或者说应对他。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“有人来找Milt了。”Funkhauser走进办公室，语气中的轻快和他这样的体型不太相符。

“什么？”有那么一刻，Russ看着他警醒的表情，不太能理解。所以有人来找Milt了，有什么可担心的？然后他起身的如此之快，椅子都翻倒了。这喧闹把Guziewicz吸引出了她的办公室。“什——嗯—— ** _谁啊_** ？”他看着Funk，紧张地揉着脸。“谁来了？”

“FBI。好多人。他们看起来一点也不像Milt。他们好 _ **吓人**_ 。”他明显地睁大眼睛。

Russ穿过房间，打开通往走廊的门，刚好看到那帮侵入者们走进来。他们六人作为一组——很难说外面是不是还有剩下的人，或者在Aaron过度活跃的想象力里，是有“很多人”。鉴于只是一个Milt就很棘手了，他很同意每个新的FBI探员都会是新一份的碍手碍脚。

“你觉得他们为什么来这儿啊？”Holly问。她皱起的眉头间充满关切。她在为一个朋友担心。Russ的舌头磨了磨牙齿，想知道从什么时候起，他就不再想要抚平她眉间的皱痕，而又是从什么开始，他自己的关心似乎超过了她的。

“或许他们需要他的帮助。”Niblet善良地说。

“或许他们来这儿是逮捕他。”Russ咕哝说。他过去曾幻想过这个场景，就是这样——FBI，一个警队都冲进来，宣称Milt完蛋了，做了什么超级可怕或者超级蠢的事情，而他会在耻辱中离开Ballte Creek。然后Russ就会享受那美妙的 ** _“我早说过了”_** 。

这并没像他想象的那样带来那么多快乐。实际上，他感觉有点想吐。

两个探员站在Milt办公室门口，决意确保没人能进去打扰。其他人路过Christine，就跟没这个人存在似的。Milt站起来，他的表情充满了受伤的吃惊。他并没预料到他们会来。

在几重玻璃墙之间，他们目光相接——只是短暂的一瞬，但不知怎么仍然意味重大——然后Milt的注意力就完全给了他面前的不速之客。

他们谈了很久很久。久到Russ的腿都站累了，其他人都回到办公桌边了，只是偶尔才抬头看他，就跟他是他们的瞭望哨似的。Jacocks是最后回到自己的桌边的，Guziewicz又从她的办公室出来，告诉他们都继续工作。

“Russ？这包括你。”她说，以她 ** _坚定的_** 语气。

“啊哈。”他说，“马上。”一刻之后她决定不管他了。

Milt看起来并不害怕，也不懊丧，不像是被当场抓包。他看上去……很惊讶。他嘴唇微微分开，眉毛抬起，Russ能在他的脑子里听见他说 _ **“哈。”**_ 那种 _ **“我已经搞清楚了”**_ 的“哈”或许还是 ** _“真没想到这个”_** 的“哈”。

过了好像永恒那么久，有一个探员握了Milt的手。他们互相道别。Milt看着他们离开。这六个人一路走到出口，看都没看Russ一眼，来去一阵风似的。Russ试图再次透过玻璃看着Milt，但这次他并没有迎接他的注视。他回到自己的椅子边，重重地坐下，转身面对窗户，背对着走廊，背对着Battle Creek警局，背对着Russ。

他们可以玩这种游戏。Russ不耐烦地摇晃了一下，然后也固执地转过身回到座位上了。

“怎么，他们走了吗？”Font直起身，把椅子滑过来。“发生什么了？”

“没什么，他们走了。”Russ咕哝说。

“你觉得这到底是什么事啊？看起来真重大。”

“不知道。”

Font凝视着他，然后离开他的桌子，安静地滑回去了。有那么一阵没人来烦他。他想着把自己埋在一堆文件里。他的笔没水了。他不像起身去拿另外一支。他瞪着空气，想着要是Milt离开的话，这会意味着什么。

Jaycock的手突然放到他肩膀上，吓了他一大跳，都快大喊大叫了。他很高兴他至少还留了点脸面，没那么干。

“怎么了？”他大声说。

“我们想听八卦。”她意味深长地说。

“哈？”他说。（这不是Milt那种“哈”，这是那种 ** _“我什么都没研究出来”_** 的“哈”，还有 ** _“你他妈在说啥”_** 的“哈”。）

“去找Milt。”Erin要求道，瞥了他一眼，这意味着某种动机，他猜。“我们想知道怎么了。这到底怎么回事！你难道不想知道吗？”

他想知道。当然他想知道了，该死。假装只是义务的信息员，不高兴地咕哝着，Russ穿过办公室走到Milt的办公室。Christine抬头看着他。“Hey，Russ。”她说。她看上去很不安。“Milt走了。”

“什么？去哪儿了？”他停下来，放下了防备，看向她身后，椅子空了。

她耸肩。“就跟他什么都和我说似的。除非他说了，那肯定是很准确的讯息。”

“嗯，真他妈操蛋。”他咕哝。她的眉毛抬得很高。“不是你。说Milt。就这么拍屁股走人了。操他的。你知道那些人是谁，他们想要什么吗？他们都聊什么了？”

“啊啊。”她摇了摇头。“有点希望我知道呢。看起来我下周要失业啦。”

 

 

~***~

 

  
Milt在他公寓的台阶上等着Russ，脚边放着运动包。Russ想知道那里面有什么。

“我能进去吗？”Milt问。

Russ想说， ** _我在找你_** ，还有， ** _你他妈干嘛不打电话_** ，还有， ** _你忍心穿着这么贵的西装坐在这么脏的人行道上？_** 他冷淡地耸肩，看着Milt站起来，但他们俩都没进门。

“我猜你想拿走你的东西？”Russ试图说。这听起来比他想要的语气更愤怒点。

“已经处理好了。”Milt昂贵的鞋子踢了踢那个袋子。

“什么时候——你怎么进门的？”Russ冒出一句。

“我弄了把钥匙。”Milt说，当然他会这么干了，当然他才不会像正常人一样请求许可呢——这事要是在昨天，Russ可能还会大笑呢，笑话他是多么没有交流的能力。但现在他没有心情好到大笑的地步。Milt把那把存有疑问的钥匙拿出来，还给他。

“哦，你可以——留着它。”Russ嘲讽地说，往后退了一步。“我要你的空闲钥匙干什么？”留着它，使用它。他是这个意思。一直用它开门吧。但他没勇气这么说。

Milt紧张地摸索着，然后把钥匙放回了西装口袋里。

“你什么时候走？”Russ问出了重要的问题。

Milt看起来有点不知所措。“哦，我——他们没——”他沉默了，在脑海里重组了几次这个句子，Russ恨他这样，恨他不能就这样说出实话，恨他是这样一个精心斟酌的混蛋。

“关于我的指控取消了。”他最终说道。

Russ太累了以至于都惊讶不起来了。“有关于你的 ** _指控_** ？”他问，他的声音甚至在他自己听起来都挺闷闷不乐的。

“唔。不是官方的那种。”Milt说。“我——关于为什么我被派到Battle Creek——”

Russ举起手。“对，我不需要知道那个。”

“不，但是，你——你难道不——你想——”Milt看起来甚至更不知所措了。

“我不在乎，Milt，我不在乎为什么你 ** _来_** Battle Creek，反正过不久你也 ** _不会_** 呆在这儿了。”他带着报复的快感说。

Milt的表情垮下来，肩膀也是。“你知道吗，”他用一种深沉、紧绷的声音说，“转念一想，我压根都不需要进去了。”

Russ短暂地闭了闭眼，喉咙干燥。“更好了。”他大声说，走上楼梯。

Milt看着他用力打开门，不高兴地微微皱起眉，这表情本来应该出现在Russ脸上而不是他脸上。他拿起袋子，然后就只是转身走了。

Russ在走廊里停下脚步，盯着Milt的背影。这 ** _他妈的操蛋_** 一开始就根本都不算是段感情什么的，就只是这事，好吧，现在它结束了，该向前看了，而他就刚被证明是个白痴！竟然觉得，这个——不管是什么——他们之间存在某种关系？竟然觉得这个意味着——这个——这 ** _不是_** 一段感情但是——上帝啊这他妈到底有什么意义？

最后，他只是一个小镇上的没用的愤怒的混蛋。如果他对自己诚实的话，他可能永远不会定义他们之间的关系，但他总是知道，这段关系会这样结束。

 

 

~***~

 

  
“如果我错了的话就纠正我。”Guziewicz像个校长对淘气的孩子似的叫他去办公室以后说。“但你和Milt，在过去几个月以来似乎挺惬意的。”

Russ眨了下眼，思考着就真的只是几个月而已吗？三个？四个？上帝，但是时间飞逝。他没有纠正她。如果她说了别的，不是全部真相的别的，例如 ** _“似乎你们现在是朋友啦”_** ，他可能会否认，就只是因为彻头彻尾的固执。

他不知道是否他们是朋友。他们很亲近，但这种亲近似乎是易变而不可靠的，在许多层面上都没有被定义过，以至于在仔细的研究过后看上去也没那么亲密。更像是你藏在口袋里的某种东西，害怕展示给全世界看，只怕它会骤然崩塌。

Guziewicz看了他很久很久，他只是等着，在哪里感受痛苦对他来说都没区别。过了几十秒，或者几分钟。

“你看上去糟透了。”她最终说，在他能回以一个讽刺的回答之前。“你和Milt谈过吗？”

“谈了。”他耸耸肩，因为那又怎么了，这没什么关系。

“然后？”她问。

“然后怎么了？他要走了。”Russ不耐烦地告诉她。“他在打包他那堆该死的玩意儿，我是说，当然，他要走了，大城市等着呢——他并不是——我们才不 ** _惬意_** ，好吗？我不是个能相处得 ** _惬意_** 的人！我打赌他对于离开肯定感觉很 ** _释然_** 。”

“你确定？”她的眉毛显示出她到底有多么怀疑。“你不觉得他想留下？”

“Kim……”他拖长强调说，干巴巴的，充满疲倦，因为有时候她就这样，Kim就这样，她瞥了他一眼。

“Russ，你是我最好的警探。”她说。“所以发发善心，解开你到底对Milt Chamberlain有多混蛋的谜团，并且做点什么。”

“来这儿是个惩罚，他干嘛要留下呢？”他反驳道。“还有，不管怎样，不会在——我和我的——”他模糊地挥挥手，因突如其来的恼怒翻了个白眼，摇摇头，“我告诉他离开。”

Kim几乎是遗憾地看着他。“所以，你这次真的搞砸了，是吗？”

Russ眯起眼看她，一言不发，他太过骄傲无法承认这个，但是是的，他当然搞砸了，但他们反正都知道会这样了。

“倒真是不稀奇，是吧？”她讽刺地说，而他哼了一声，毫无喜悦感地笑了一下。

 

 

~***~

 

 

“Hey，混蛋！”

Milt听到他的声音抬起头，对他笑得像个开心的白痴。“Russ！”

他本来就要来找他，Russ又讨厌又不得不承认他的灵魂的确存在，已经开始想念对方的自高自大。他瞪着Milt，因为这次是他的错。Russ并没准备好迎接这个，迎接这期间的每一件事，但Milt就是来到了这里，让他整个人生分崩离析，让他学会了在乎，或许还有其他的词汇。

Milt的表情变得充满防卫性。“你干嘛一脸怒气冲冲？”他安静地问。

“你他妈为什么要走？”Russ抛出一句。

Milt竟然有勇气表现出很困惑的样子。“因为……我可以走？”他说。

“嗯，我们就是你他妈的负担，是吧？你冲进来带着你——精确的技术啊仪器啊——让人们 ** _喜欢_** 你——然后——然后就抛弃我们——你还拿了我们的预算！是的！你就这样，你在这儿的时候没人资助我们，现在你要走了，我们就又回到那堆该死的车、难用的工具里头还有——还有——你欠我们的！你欠我们的所以得留下！”

Milt继续表现出困惑的样子，但他现在在对Russ微笑了，仿佛他已经完全搞清楚他了。

“你是个混蛋（You’re a dick）。”Russ补充，生气地眯起眼，因为整件事情真的可以做得更好些的。Milt似乎也这样想，翻了个白眼，但他看起来似乎没被冒犯。

“嗯，那你想让我怎么做呢？”他问，他的笑容又温和又迷茫，还有点悲伤。

“我想让你不只是他妈站在那儿，像个幼年长颈鹿似的！”Russ爆发了。“我想让你表明他妈的立场，我想让你——我想让你让我别再说这些废话。”

“好吧。”Milt富有挑战性地说，“不说废话。你想要我留下还是走？”

Russ瞪着他。Milt回瞪着他。他们俩都没眨眼。张开嘴说出那一个该死的单词，似乎是如此的简单。但最可笑、最讽刺的事情是，Russ仍然不信任Milt。仍然不信任他会回以同样的话。他不能做第一个说的那个人，因为他显然是个他妈的懦夫。

“你知道吗，我压根都不需要理这些破事。”他咕哝说，挥挥手，“我是谁啊，Meg Ryan电影里某些该死的白痴，追着你？”他转过身，开始走开，呼吸之间暗暗嘟囔着“Fuck you”，说了很多次。  
  
_“Russ，你知道，之前你喜欢我的时候？”Holly小心翼翼地问他。Russ表情空白地瞪着她，面部肌肉都没动。这不再让他感觉痛苦了，不是和她在一起——（有其他人让他痛苦是因为他是个他妈讽刺的混蛋）——但现在，这有点让他内疚，还有点尴尬。_

_“我说这个不是为了让你感觉糟糕，但，只是，我觉得——嗯，我觉得你应该说点什么。”Russ模糊地咕哝了一声。“你从来都不说，所以我不再等了。我只是不想看到你第二次犯同样的错误。”_

_“什么，和Milt？”他嘲弄地说。_

_“我之前从没给过你不好的提议，Russ。只是和他说留下。他会留下的。”_

Russ停下来，深呼吸了一下。他想着转过身说， ** _留下。求你。（Stay. Please.）_** 他想知道那样的话，Milt会不会吻他。

他对Holly说不出口，他对Milt仍然说不出口。和Milt进展顺利只是因为，他们两个都不怎么要求谈太多话。因为Milt就是这么做事的，什么时候想就什么时候做。而Russ，他无法向任何人请求任何事。

他继续走远。

 

 

~***~

 

 

他花了整个周末缩在公寓里没有离开。基本上就躺在床上，厌恶着这种突然就空下来的感觉，偶尔起来去拿杯啤酒或拿袋椒盐卷饼，然后去上个厕所。他假装他没有在慢慢灌醉自己。Milt Chamberlain不值得让Russ因为他离开变得整个人一团糟。他随便换着电视频道，但他还不如就只是盯着一堵空白的墙看。

他不知道为什么，这件事如此让他纠结。他应该不安的，据说是，Holly和她的咖啡店小伙进展不错，而他错过了机会——而不是神思漫游在那些他从未期望过会有机会拥有的事物上。

他衣柜里挂着Milt坚持给他买的在Funk婚礼上穿的西装。

_“我不需要西装，混蛋，怎么啦，你觉得我现在连挑个西装都不能啦？”_

_“我相信你能的，不是因为这个。我只是想为你做点好事。”_

_“那，搬出你那愚蠢的仓库怎么样？”_

_“安全屋。”Milt意料之中地更正他。Russ和他一起说了这个单词，因为他生气的表情笑了起来。_

_“就只是一件你会在人生中穿这一次的西装，但是会完全按你的身材裁剪，是羊驼毛，混了一点山羊绒，感觉棒极了。”_

（倒是的确如此。）他可能不会有机会再穿了，这也是真的。或许去参加葬礼——这倒是个让人愉悦的想法。或许是Milt的葬礼。或许他回到底特律会做些愚蠢和鲁莽的事情，比如突然跳到枪口前面，因为像他这样的混蛋就会这么做，Milt总是这样：完全颠覆Russ的整个世界，然后离开，然后中弹。已经发生过一次了，不是吗？

或许他应该把那衣服烧了。

并不惊讶地，他还是早就该听听自己的忠告，或许听听那该死的 _ **法则**_ ，这总是个好主意。办公室恋情的危险，可能不是他从未追求Holly的最大原因，不过至少是一部分吧。只除了他从未把Milt和他归在此类，又是他该死的错误。他们本来就互相看不顺眼，这一切本应该在一次生气的大吵大闹中结束，然后一切就和他们一开始的相处模式没什么不同了。

情况却已是 ** _截然不同_** 。他为何没有早点发现呢，这对他来说意味如此重大，如果这一切结束后，他会有这样的感受——当然他并不指望关于这件事他能有什么情绪，哪怕是最微小的情绪，Milt显然也不在乎这些情绪，他只是收拾好了，离开了，然后在Russ胃里烧出个洞，作为临别赠礼。

因为他是个自虐狂什么的，他路过了Milt的安全屋，那儿的情况和他期望的一样，就是什么都没有。而且并不像任何人住过的地方，只是一团黑暗，被遗弃了，现在这房子看起来就只是个储藏室似的。他不确定在这个比喻中，他是那个希望得到暂时安慰以租了这个地方的白痴呢，还是那个没有延长租约留着这里的白痴。

那个巨大的电视还在墙上，Russ打开灯，发现门边贴着一张纸： ** _欢迎Battle Creek警局使用这个安全屋以达任何预期目的。清洁工已经清走所有东西。_**

Russ沮丧地皱起眉，想知道是否这字条是留给他的。这样每次他看到沙发的时候，就不会想起，当他们俩全身赤裸地躺在那里，Russ让他失控地高潮时，Milt脸上的表情。

 

 

~***~

 

 

星期一早上上班的时候，他看着右半边办公室，半心半意地期望Milt只是在那里，遮帘半开，灯关着。Christine不在，Milt也是。

Russ扭开头，走进办公室，说“Hey”的语气糟糕到没人敢打扰他，虽然Font看起来有话要说的样子。Russ70%肯定，今天所有问他的问题都会是关于Milt，他只是对此不感兴趣。如果有人蠢到问他，看到Milt走是否很开心，他会打他们一拳。（他给了Niblet好奇的表情富有杀意的一瞥。你就只是试试吧。）

Milt大笑。

Russ眨了眨眼，眉头皱得更深了。真棒。现在他脑海里都有Milt的声音了。是不是从此以后每次，他说一个不好笑的无聊笑话的时候，他都能想起他的笑声呢，就像某种奇怪而悲哀的该死的替代品，或者什么？

那个人又笑了，更近了些。Guziewicz办公室的门开着，Milt走了出来，仿佛这只是另一个该死的星期一早上。Russ感到他拉长了脸。

“Hey，Russ。”Milt愉悦地说，以他最惹人生气的兴奋语调。

Russ并没有回以问好，只是思考着打碎他的牙。他阴郁地看着他。“你忘拿什么了吗？”他问。

Milt迷惑地看着他，脸上写满了他该死的讨厌的、最有迷惑性的那种坦诚的惊讶。“我不知道你是什么意思。”他说。

“我是说，你难道不该和奥巴马去打高尔夫吗？”他生气地说。

有那么一秒，Milt的嘴角露出了 ** _“别又这样”_** 的表情。然后他说，“不，那是下个月。”Russ分辨不出他是在说实话还是在惹他生气。他给了Milt那个 ** _表情_** 。那个 ** _“我今天没耐心，说人话，否则我向上帝发誓我会开枪打死你”_** 的表情。

Milt的嘴角又动了一下，这次是个微笑。“我延长了我在Battle Creek的停留时间。有空来我办公室吧？”他建议，在离开前还给每个人都抛了一个闪瞎眼的微笑。

Russ对着他的后背抛眼刀，然后看着Kim。她耸肩。“别看我。如果他想把资源浪费在这儿，我才不会拒绝呢。你为自己而战，Russ。”

Russ才不害怕什么战争，而这完全不是他抱着双臂，转过去面对自己的桌子生闷气的原因。他看着表，决定至少浪费五分钟再跟过去。十秒钟后，他发觉表坏了，因为没道理时间过得这么慢。他的皮肤不耐烦地发痒。他试着冷静下来，或许想想一些歌词什么的。

“你难道不——”Holly问。

“过会儿去。”他咕哝说，希望时间过快点，然后放弃了。“Fuck it.”他把表扔到垃圾桶里，站起来。

Milt办公室的遮帘仍然只开了一半，Christine不在她的桌边，不过Milt确实礼貌地把灯打开了。

“你秘书呢？”Russ刁难地问。

Milt站着，靠着他的桌子，微笑。“我放她一天假。”

“为什么？”Russ问。他的目光定在Milt身上，带着强烈的恨，或许是强烈的什么其他东西，或者两者皆有。

“因为我想和你乱搞。”Milt的微笑扩大了，他在说这种冒犯人的话的时候听起来竟然还他妈那么有礼貌，简直是不可思议。仿佛说这话再自然不过。

“啊。当然。”Russ哼了一声。“所以你现在是个诚实的混蛋了。”Milt微笑了，没被冒犯。“你干嘛在这儿？”Russ进一步问。

Milt大笑。“我们真的又要回到这个游戏里了吗？”

“不。不是游戏。事情就是这样。我问问题，你给我答案。你为什么来Battle Creek？”

Milt的笑容充满一种宠爱。“因为你要我留下。（Cause you asked me to stay.）”他说，以上帝之爱发誓，这个让人难以忍受的混蛋，他就非要让Russ后悔这事，是吧？

“我没——那不是——不。”他说，摇摇头。这不会消失，这不是什么该死的帮忙，这只是不够好。“不。 ** _你_** 为什么在 ** _这儿_** ？”他重复，他妈的 ** _求你_** ，他该死地恳求Milt给他什么别的东西。

“因为 ** _我_** 想留下。（Because I wanted to stay.）”Milt说，他的表情变得有一点点不确定，却更加真诚。Russ的表情放松了，因为是的，嗯，这不错，这让他们身处在平等的境地，他能接受这个。

“为什么？”他苛求地重复，虽然语气里的敌意相当弱了。

Milt再次微笑，对他勾勾手指，让他凑近点。

“为什么？”Russ坚持问，警惕地看着他。

“因为整个帘子已经拉下来了。如果你到这边来，外面没有人会看见我们，就算他们把脸贴在玻璃上。”Milt的笑容在他瞥了一眼玻璃墙的时候短暂地动摇了一下。“倒不是我觉得他们真会不管不顾地贴过来看，或者——”

Russ嘴角扬起，微笑了，走过来，或许他也有某种该死的自高自大。Milt的笑容扩大，而Russ撞上了那个笑容，用他的嘴，那感觉如此愚蠢地、难以置信地好。他想念吻他的感觉。

“我恨你。”他们分开寻求空气时，他立刻愤愤不平地说，抓着Milt的衬衫，弄皱了它挺括的表面，喘着气。

Milt喘息着笑了。“我知道啊。”他纵容地说。这听起来有点不太对。

“我不是那意思。”Russ小声说，感觉自己很蠢。

Milt吻了他的脖子，又吻了他的下颌。“我知道。”他同意道。

“我很高兴你留下来了。”他允许自己发出一声叹息——或许是因为Milt的嘴感觉如此难以置信地好。

“我——”

Russ猛地推他一把。“你再敢说一次 ** _‘我知道’_** ！”

Milt笑。“我很 ** _高兴_** ，因为你很高兴。”

Russ皱起眉头，想要反驳时却咬到了自己的舌头。

“我讨厌你的领带。”他恼怒地说，解开Milt脖子上系着的领带，这让他生气了，一如往常地，因为Milt是较高的那个。而为另一个男人穿衣服和脱衣服，这感觉有多么熟悉和多么回到从前，这也让他生气了。

Milt笑了，Russ把手放在他肋骨上，感受到他手掌下那熟悉的震动。

“你可以叫我混蛋（dick），我不介意。”Milt告诉他。

 ** _“给我滚蛋。（Suck my dick.）”_** Russ反击，既是字面义也是引申义，Milt的笑容更明显了。

“我们确实也能那么做。”他轻易地同意了。他的手一路滑到Russ的皮带扣上。Russ尖锐地呼吸，胸膛里发出低沉的声音。

 ** _“Russ！Milt？_** ”Milt的手移开了，Russ退后几步到一个不那么惹人怀疑的地方，Font过来了，一边走一边说，“这儿怎么这么暗啊？”他出现在走廊里。“我们有案子了。”他说，不确定地看着Milt，“唔，你会一起来吗？”

“绝对的。”Milt给了他一个灿烂的笑容。“马上过去。”

Font在离开前，眼神在他们之间来回，有些迷惑。Russ手里还攥着Milt的领带，这看起来肯定很荒谬可笑，或者惹人怀疑，或者两者都是，或许Font知道了，或许他们都知道了。如果他们不知道的话，那或许他们应该知道了。Russ想着，看着Milt，Milt回望他。

“你在看什么？”Russ问，有点攻击性，因为形象问题。Milt对他微笑，他看上去愚蠢到不合常理的漂亮，体贴，而满足。一想到这一切有多少是因为他，他就感到兴奋。

“我能拿回我的领带吗？”

“这条领带？”Russ问，举起它。“你想拿回来，哈？”

Milt有些期待地偏过头，扬起嘴角。

“那就过来拿啊。”

 

 

 

  
END

 

 

 

 

 

注释：

[1]马蹄铁寓意着幸运。

[2]106片尾市长和哥哥拥抱。

[3]1994年电视剧Due South（正南方），讲述的是加拿大皇家骑警Benton Fraser被委派到美国芝加哥加拿大领事馆后发生的一系列事情。到达芝加哥后，与他搭档的是当地警探Ray Vecchio。Fraser的个性就像Milt表现出的那样，冷静、遵守法规办事，而Ray的个性很像Russ，喜欢讽刺人，偶尔无视法规。但他们在一起搭档却是完美组合，侦破了许多案件。

[4]国际自然与自然资源保护联合会。

[5]电视剧X档案中，男主角Mulder放弃FBI大好前途，主动要求调查充满超自然事件的“X档案”。FBI高层对他的选择表示怀疑，派女主角Scully和他搭档以监视他，Scully起初坚信科学，不相信超自然，后来慢慢相信Mulder的理论，并在剧集中逐渐与Mulder发展恋情。文中，Russ拿这个来比喻他和Milt的关系是什么暗示不言而喻=w=

[6]Thomas Ligotti，美国恐怖小说家。Philip K. Dick，美国科幻小说家。

[7]指的是102中，Russ被停职，Milt给他钱雇他当线人。

[8]指的是101中，Milt和Russ追犯人，Russ问他怎么能穿着皮鞋还跑那么快，Milt说自己的鞋是鞋匠定制的。

[9]参见注释[5]

[10]103剧集内容，Milt带Russ在早上九点见自己的线人。

[11]108剧集内容，Pritchett是对Russ非常不好的老上司。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Notes：  
> 我实际上已经在写这篇文章时，想好了整个Milt身上发生的故事。但不知怎么的，或许这样更好，这段背景故事变得完全不重要，也不值得写进来了。  
> 一如既往地，你们可以在我的 [tumblr](http://lessandracassidy.tumblr.com/) 找到我：)


End file.
